Mega Man AXL: Zero Era
by VirusChris
Summary: In Mega Man ZERO, Ciel discovered the Legendary Reploid Zero to help save the world from Neo Arcadian and Dr. Weil. But what if Ciel didn't discover Zero, but another Reploid instead? A Reploid called Axl. COMPLETED!
1. The Forgotten Legend

**MEGAMAN AXL: Zero Era**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Forgotten Legend**

* * *

A group of people are running inside an abandoned laboratory, chased by a group of blue robots.

"Huff, Puff, Huff!" the young girl was running out of breath from being chased.

"Hurry! The Neo Arcadians are coming!" shouted a Reploid soldier.

"Miss Ciel we'll hold them off! You go on ahead and find Zero!" called out from one of the Reploid soldiers as he and his group stood their ground.

"Just be careful! And please come back alive!" shouted Ciel, teary-eyed, as she and a few other Reploid soldiers left the others behind.

"Alright men, this is for Miss Ciel!" say the Reploid soldier with all the other soldiers shouting "Yeah!" in unison.

The Neo Arcadians appeared and started their struggle with the Reploid soldiers. After a few minutes exchange fire, a strange siren was heard.

"What the hell is that noise?" asked one of the Reploid soldiers.

"I have a real bad feeling about this..." replied other Reploid soldier, and he was right.

Suddenly a giant Mechaniloid Golem appeared.

"Dammit! It's a Golem! Everyone retreat!" shouted the alarmed Reploid soldier, however it was too late.

The giant Golem fired its laser, wiping everyone out in an instant.

Ciel and her squad, after leaving the rest of their team behind, reached a large metal door with the odd sigil on it.

"Great, it's locked..." said a depressed Ciel.

"Hold it Ciel! I sense something behind here!" exclaimed Passy, Ciel's Cyber-Elf.

"Alright, stand back Miss Ciel!" said one of the Reploid soldier as he placed a detonator on the large door.

BOOM!

The large metal door was gone!

Ciel and her squad proceed inside the room.

The team was totally surprised. The room was all dark, wires all around the room, strange devices locked tightly. This room contains ancient hidden technology that the current world didn't know about.

But the strangest thing wasn't the room or the devices in it. It was the strange black-colored armor Reploid in the center of the room. Ciel and the others never had seen this type of Reploid before. He had brownish-orange hair, a X-shaped scar on his forehead, a broken dulled out blue gem on his helmet, and some red lines on his arms and legs. Most of the Reploid's body was extremely damaged.

"Is... this Zero? No, Zero was supposed to be a Red Reploid. Who is this?" queried Milan, one of the Reploid soldier.

"There's a computer next to him, let me find some data on him," said Ciel as she rushed over to the console.

Ciel searched the data bank, but all the data continued something like this:

**NAME: Data Erased...**

**SUBJECT: Data Erased...**

**STATUS: Unknown...**

**INFO: Data Erased...**

"There's no data on this Reploid... all of the data has been erased!" Ciel frowned.

"Huh? But why? Why was all the data on his Reploid erased?" said Milan, but before Ciel could answer the other Reploid soldier gave out a dying scream as the Neo Arcadians appeared.

"Dammit! Miss Ciel, Watch out!" cried out Milan throwing himself in front of Ciel, taking a bullet meant for her.

"Ciel hurry and get out of here!" shouted Milan using what was left of his strength to fight off the Neo Arcadians.

"But what about you?" said a shocked Ciel.

"Ciel there's no time to argue! Hurry and get out of here! If you don't lead us, who will? Beside we still need to find Zero!" said Milan, which were his last words, to Ciel as the Neo Arcadians' bullet shot pierced his heart.

Time seem to slow down to Ciel as she helpless watches her best friend falls to the ground, dying from the fatal wound afflicted onto him. Before the darkness starts away the last bit of light of life from him, Milan tilts his head to Ciel and gives her one last smile… a smile telling her to live.

"MILAN!" screamed Ciel.

As Ciel wept over Milan's dead body, the Neo Arcadians approached her slowly.

"Ciel, we have to go! Now!" shouted Passy.

Ciel didn't hear her.

"This isn't good," said Passy watching the Neo Arcadians continuing their advance, slightly panicked. Then the cyber elf remembered the unmoving Reploid and had an idea.

"Ciel!" shouted Passy abruptly, "We have to use my powers to wake up that Reploid!"

Ciel looked at Passy suddenly with a look of horror in her eyes.

"But Passy, if you do...then" protested Ciel.

"There's no other way!" insisted Passy, interrupting her.

Ciel stood there silently for a few seconds as the Pantheons slowly drew close, somehow knowing that their prey could not escape.

"Ciel!" Passy yelled in a frantic tone.

"Alright..." said Ciel with tear-choked voice.

"Thank you Ciel... and goodbye my friend..." said Passy with tears running down her face.

"Passy... you are my friend... and... and I'll never forget you!" shouted Ciel as she unlocked the cyber elf's powers.

"I love you... Ciel... goodbye..." said Passy as she used her powers to revive the sleeping Reploid.

After using her powers, Passy vanished and in her place a strange light glows from the black Reploid. The Pantheons stopped in their tracks and looked away as the light engulfed the entire room radiating a strange glow. Even Ciel shielded her eyes from the sudden flash of light until it slowly got dimmer and dimmer.

As the light died down, everyone present in the room looked at the center of the room from where the phenomenon occurred, revealing a very confused replied in its wake.

"W-Where... where am I?" said the Reploid, startled from waking up so suddenly.

"Please black Reploid! Help me!" said Ciel.

The black Reploid looked over to her before looking back at the Neo Arcadians; a sudden mischievous smile crossed his features.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but to me you guys look like a bunch of Mavericks. Attacking a human girl? Shame on you!" the black Reploid chuckled and picked up Milan's buster.

"This is gonna be fun," said the black Reploid as he disappears in a flash and in a few seconds the Neo Arcadians were destroyed.

"Too easy! Did the Mavericks get weaker or what?" said the black Reploid with a cocky grin on his face.

Ciel sat there in awe. This strange black Reploid wasn't at all what she had expected. Ciel had thought this Reploid was a strong silent type with distance-like personality when she saw the scar on his forehead. But instead, this Reploid was a bit childish and a combat freak which made him seem... cute and adorable to her. Ciel wasn't even aware that she was blushing.

"Hey, you OK? You sick or something?" said the black Reploid as stared at Ciel's reddened face and waved his hand in front of it to make sure she hadn't spaced out or something.

"Wha? Oh, n-no! I'm fine! Thank you very much... eh...?" Ciel, hesitated, not knowing what to call him.

"Axl... my name's Axl," said the black Reploid; he had acknowledged her predicament with a smile.

"I see, my name's Ciel. It's a pleasure to meet you Axl," said Ciel.

"Where are we anyway? This is the Maverick Hunter Base, right? But…where is everyone, and why is this room so _dusty_? Did someone forget to hire a cleaning Mechaniloid or something?" Axl looked confused as he inspected the room.

"Axl... the Maverick Hunters... don't exist anymore," said Ciel, feeling a little bit guilty.

"W-What are you talking?" Axl asked frantically, "I was asleep for a few days, right? Besides there's still Mavericks left that need to be taken care of!"

Ciel dropped her gazed, "No Axl... the Mavericks Hunters were no more after the Elf Wars which destroyed over 90 percent of the Reploid race."

"Elf Wars? What's that? And what do you mean that 90 percent of Reploids were destroyed? Wait, what year is this?"asked a panicky Axl.

Ciel was stunned. This Reploid doesn't know about the Elf Wars? Maybe he was sealed away before the Elf Wars started, but why?

"Hey! Are you listening? Please help me out here!" said Axl.

"The year is 23XX... and Axl, if you don't know about the Elf Wars," Ciel paused, doing a little math in her head, "…then you were sealed away for over 100 years..."

"_Seriously_...?" asked a surprised Axl.

"I'm sorry if this news troubles you..." said Ciel looking away from Axl again.

"Hmm... well now I know what year it is today. So it's all good!" said a suddenly cheery Axl.

"Wait, weren't you sad just a moment ago Axl?" Ciel was shocked by his reaction.

"It happened in the past, right? Nothing I can do about it now, all that matters is the here and now," Axl grinned.

"Axl..." said Ciel, quite flabbergasted.

"Besides there's still some Maverick's butts that need thrashing!" Axl chuckled to himself.

"Oh...," said Ciel. _What a one-tracked mind he has!_ She thought.

"Let's get going, come on!" said Axl as he rushed to the door.

"Hey wait! Axl!" cried out Ciel, chasing after him.

But Axl eagerly destroyed all of the Neo Arcadians he saw on the way, the two soon came to a dead end.

"This is lovely, shall we turn back?" asked Ciel thinking that they might be able to get out the same way she got in. Before she could move back the way they came, the ground crumbled out from beneath her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Ciel as she fell.

But suddenly, Ciel stopped. She was expecting to fall to her death but instead she fell into Axl's arms.

"Sheesh! That was a close! You humans should start installing wings into your back or something," said Axl placing Ciel back on the ground.

"Ha ha, I'll think about it," Ciel laughed nervously.

"This place is somehow familiar," said Axl taking a look around the strange room they are in.

"Well, this place _was_ part of the Maverick Hunters Base," said Ciel.

"I see... so many memories... I love this nostalgic feeling... the first time I join the Hunters... fighting all those Mavericks... having fun with my friends... even messing around with X and Zero..." mused Axl.

"Wait... what did you say?" That last innocent comment caught Ciel completely off guard.

"Hmm? Oh, did I forget? I guess I did, didn't I? I was an S-Class Maverick Hunter, like X and Zero!" declared Axl proudly.

"That's not what I meant, you know X and Zero?" said Ciel.

"Know them? Heck, they're my best friends!" laughed Axl.

"No way... but if you were friends with someone as famous as them, why aren't you in the files?" questioned Ciel.

"Huh? What was that...?" asked Axl, and then abruptly shouted, "Ah! Ciel, watch out!"

Before Ciel could react a giant hand crashed through the rubble behind the pink clad girl and grabbed her.

"Ciel!" yelled Axl.

"Axl... please... run away... you can't beat it..." gasped Ciel tightly grasped in the Golem's hand.

"Like hell I'll run! And besides Maverick Hunters never leave anyone behind, Human or Reploid!" yelled Axl as he grasped the buster and pulled the trigger.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"What the hell? Oh this is great! A perfect time to run out of bullets! You pathetic excuse of a buster! My guns _never_ did this!" shouted Axl at the buster and tossed it into the ground in frustration.

The Golem charged in and attacked Axl, but luckily Axl's speed allowed him to dodge all the Golem's attacks. Axl then went back and the grabs the buster.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you! So please give me some more bullets for me to fire at that Maverick, please!" Axl pleaded, trying to reason with the gun.

_My fate... is in the hands... of _him_?_ thought Ciel to herself with a troubled look on her face.

But then a strange Cyber-Elf appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? What's up with the freaky light show?" said Axl.

"USE THIS AXL," said the strange blue Cyber-Elf tossing over Axl's old guns.

"These are my guns, but they look different, hey thanks weird blue spirit-thingy!" said Axl giving his thanks to his savior just as the Cyber-Elf disappears.

"Hey Maverick, you're in trouble _now_! Eat this! Axl's Special O.K. Technique: Giga Crush!" shouted Axl as a pair of blue electric-like beams fired from his guns ripping the Golem in half, disabling the arm that held Ciel.

Just as Ciel fell, again, Axl caught her and covered her from the explosion from the Mechaniloid.

The blast faded away revealing a grinning Axl.

"That was _awesome_! Come on! Where's the next Maverick! I'm just getting starting!" shouted Axl all trigger-happy.

"You are definitely the _strangest _Reploid I've ever meet. But thank you for saving me," said Ciel.

"All's in a day's work for a Maverick Hunter!" giggled Axl

Ciel let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't Zero, but this Reploid seemed just as powerful as the Legendary Reploids, X and Zero. What was his relationship with X and Zero? And why was all data on Axl gone? Who sealed away Axl, and for what purpose?

"Hey Ciel? Earth to Ciel, wake up!" said Axl, his face very close to Ciel's.

"Eh?" said Ciel losing her train of thought.

Axl blinked, somewhat sheepish, "Sorry to bother you, but weren't we going somewhere?"

"E-Eh, right! There should be a Transporter around here," said Ciel.

"Can I ask you a question Ciel?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Who exactly are you? ...And what are you doing in a place like this? What were you trying to do?"

Ciel answered simply, "I'm a scientist and current leader of the Resistance Army."

"Resistance Army? Déjà vu," said Axl, as he scratched his head.

"Excuse me?" the comment confused Ciel.

"Nothing," Axl shook his head and started to walk away, "Let's check in that room for this Transporter, OK?"

Just as Ciel had thought, in the next room there was a Transporter and both of them returned to the Resistance Base without any further trouble.

_This Reploid... I can believe in him... he can help us with his powers and help bring Humans and Reploids together,_ thought Ciel as she arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first Mega Man fanfic, especially here at ! I love the Zero series games and Axl is one of my favorite characters of the series alongside with Zero so I wanted to write a story version of Axl in the Zero timeline since I saw a fanfic here like this, but didn't go beyond the first chapter.

Any who I like to personally thank Aniral-chan, a member here at , who helped fixed and update the first chapter of my story! It looks more polished now and I saw an error or two I missed myself and corrected as well, but Aniral-chan really spiced up this chapter! I will go back one day to further update the first chapter with more details in the settings and such.

For those of you who have read the first chapter before will noticed I did add in a few more things than before, after Aniral-chan fixed up my chapter of course.

I hope you enjoy the fanfic everyone! And I'll complete it to the very end!


	2. Axl's Lost Days

**CHAPTER 2: Axl's Lost Days**

"So this is the Resistance Base?" said Axl looking around the dusty, old, battle-damaged, base.

"Yes, sadly this is only a temporary base," said Ciel.

Within seconds a bunch of normal Reploids and Reploid soldiers circled around Axl and Ciel.

"Ciel! You're back!" said a young blond hair Reploid girl.

"Good to see you again Alouette," said Ciel greeting the young child with a smile.

"So who's this guy? Is he Zero?" one of the Reploid soldiers said.

"Sorry, but my name's Axl!" said the black Reploid twirling his gun.

"Axl... never heard of ya before," said the Reploid soldier shrugging his shoulders.

"Please everyone! He came here to help us against Neo Arcadia," explained Ciel.

"Oh yeah! I never asked before, but what's Neo Arcadia? The name of a group of Mavericks?" said Axl.

"No, Neo Arcadia is paradise where Humans and Reploids live peacefully, or should I say was peaceful for the Reploids," said a sad Ciel.

"What? What happened?" said Axl.

"Neo Arcadian... their leader started to retire countless Reploids, labeling them as Mavericks because of the energy crisis," said Ciel.

"What? Are you serious? Who's this leader? I'm going to smack this leader upside the head!" roared Axl.

"The leader of Neo Arcadian is... X," said Ciel looking down.

"W-What? What did you say?" said Axl not believing what she just said.

"The legendary Reploid, Mega Man X, is the leader of Neo Arcadian and is retiring Reploids. He's doing this because he believes it makes the Humans happy and safe," said a Reploid soldier clenching his fists.

"I don't believe it," said Axl looking away angrily.

"Axl..." said a concerned Ciel.

Suddenly a female Reploid soldier came storming in.

"Ciel! There are Reploids schedule to be retire today at the Disposal Center!" said the female Reploid soldier.

"What!" said Ciel.

Everyone else mutters to themselves.

"Again?"

"Those poor Reploids..."

Everyone glanced at Ciel for their orders.

"Where's this Disposal Center?" said Axl getting his guns ready.

"Axl... the Disposal Center is just up on the surface towards the East!" said Ciel.

"Alright, I'm going!" said Axl as he dashed outside of the Resistance Base.

"Please be careful Axl," prayed Ciel.

A little while into Neo Arcadia area Axl reached the Disposal Center.

"So this is it," said Axl.

"_Axl... can you hear me?_" said Ciel over the mic.

"Yep," responded Axl.

"_Listen, there's probably a Neo Arcadian Guardian inside the Disposal Center so I want you to be careful_," said Ciel.

"Don't worry, this Neo Arcadian has really bad luck meeting me. He'll be nothing but history after I'm done disposing him into scrap metal," boasted Axl.

"_Axl be serious, please_," said an annoyed Ciel.

"Alright, alright! You sound just like Alia!" said Axl as he proceed into the Disposal Center.

"_Alia?_" said Ciel.

Inside the building Axl entered into a room with a monitor on the wall in front of him.

"Who is this? Another Reploid for retirement?" said a cold emotionless voice as the source of the voice descends from the ceiling.

"I'm taking that you're the Neo Arcadian Guardian. You look the part," said Axl with a sneer.

"You're a very cocky Reploid aren't you? It doesn't matter, you'll end up with the rest of the trash," said the Neo Arcadian Guardian.

"Really, but before we start I like to know the name of the Neo Arcadian who's _supposedly_ going to retire me?" said a smug Axl.

"I am Aztec Falcon! And I serve under Harpuia of the Rekku Army!" proclaimed the winged Neo Arcadian Guardian.

"Good to know! Now I won't feel bad giving you a grave without a name," shouted Axl pulling out his guns.

"You know, you're a very annoying Reploid," said Aztec Falcon as he dashes at Axl at full speed however Axl dodges it easily.

"What was that? I thought you were a bird not a turtle!" laughed Axl.

"Arrogant Reploid!" yelled Aztec Falcon in angry.

Aztec Falcon started to fire spikes of electricity at Axl, but Axl continue to dodge them.

"I can do this all day dude!" exclaim Axl.

"Hehehehehe! Fine, but let me remind you that the more _time_ you waste playing with me, the less time the Reploids below else have left to life!" said Aztec Falcon.

"What!" said Axl with an angry look in his face.

"Yes, currently this platform will descend upon the Reploids below for their retirement and only be defeating me can you stop this platform! But a weak, cowardly Reploid like you who talks big and only tactic is running that will never happen!" shouted Aztec Falcon.

Axl's face darkens and points his gun at Aztec Falcon.

"Ready to finally attack? This should be-" but before he could finish his sentence Axl was already point blank range with his gun in Aztec Falcon's face.

"What!" said Aztec Falcon, apparently terrified by the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, but to me you're the REAL Maverick scum. I don't care what happens to me, but when you put other lives in danger I won't hesitant to strike down the enemy to protect everyone!" shouted Axl as he pulled the trigger.

Aztec Falcon's entire body was reduce to a pile of scrap with one shot as Axl proceed to the Reploids below the platform.

"T-Thank you! T-Thank you so much!" said the scared Reploids, still shaking from looking death in the face.

"It's OK," said Axl.

Axl thought to myself... _Why? Why X? This isn't like you! No, I don't believe this! Haven't the Reploids suffered enough? X... Zero... what were we fighting for in the past?_

_Yes... haven't we suffered enough? Isn't that right Axl? You know what we must do._

_No! Two wrongs don't make a right! Mavericks prove that every day!_

_But this world is in this state because of Humans and old Reploids that known of war. Just erase them Axl, that's why we exist! To save this beautiful world!_

"_Axl? Can you hear me?_" said Ciel over the mic.

"Huh? What was I thinking just now?" said a dumbfounded Axl.

"_Axl focus please!_" said Ciel angrily.

"_Sheesh! I didn't think this human girl could get so hot-headed_," thought Axl.

"_Anyway, Axl report the situation_," said Ciel.

"I've stopped the Disposal Center and rescue the captured Reploids, we're heading back to the base," said Axl as he turned his head over to Aztec Falcon's remains and walked toward it.

"W-Well, we s-should be g-going now," said the still shaking Reploid.

"H-Hey, what a-are you d-doing with Aztec Falcon's body?" asked the larger Reploid.

"_Axl?_" said Ciel over on the mic as the blue glow from Axl's head stopped shining and turned around to face the other Reploids.

"Nothing, just picking up a souvenir," said Axl smiling suspiciously.

"_Huh? Well anyway hurry back!_" said Ciel.

"Roger! Over and out!" chuckled Axl.

Back at the base Axl arrived with the Reploids from the Disposal Center.

"Welcome back Axl!" said Ciel with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey there Ciel! How's everything here?" said Axl returning the smile.

"S-So this is the R-Resistance Base? B-Better than the D-Disposal Center for sure," said the shaking Reploid.

"H-Hello... Mr. Axl, welcome back," said Alouette hiding behind her stuff animal.

"Oh, thanks Alouette," said Axl grinning towards Alouette.

Alouette blushes and runs off leaving a confused Axl behind.

"What? Was it something I said?" said Axl looking in the direction where Alouette ran off to.

"She's just taking a shine to you, and is a little shy about it," said Ciel.

"Oh," said Axl.

"Excuse Axl for saying this, but do you remember why you were sealed in that room? And why was all the data on you deleted?" said Ciel thinking about how she first met Axl.

"That room... I don't remember..." said Axl.

_Ahhh! It's happening again! This pain in my head!_

_Axl! Are you alright!_

_I'm fine Zero... it's nothing..._

_Sorry but this doesn't look like nothing, I'm taking you to the infirmary._

_I thought it was X's job to worry about others... hehe._

_Glad to see you still have a sense of humor._

"Axl? Axl are you listening?" said Ciel as she slapped his face to snap him out of his daze.

"Hey! What was that for!"shouted Axl with a red palm print on his cheek.

"You were spacing out on me, did you remember something?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, I remember! I remember not having a palm print on my face! That really hurt Ciel!" complained Axl.

"What's this? An S-Class Maverick Hunter being out done by a Human girl?" giggled Ciel.

"Yeah! Laugh it up! You're lucky Reploids like me can't give you the same medicine you dish out on us! Seriously I thought you were kind gentle person!" Axl exclaim.

Ciel couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

"Miss Ciel! We've confirmed it! We found Zero's location!" said a Reploid soldier coming into the Command Room.

"Really? Good work!" said Ciel in joy.

"Zero..." said Axl looking up at the ceiling.


	3. A Battle About My Past

**CHAPTER 3: A Battle about My Past**

"_Axl can you hear me?_" said Ciel over the mic.

"Yep, I hear ya Ciel! What's up?" said Axl explore another part of the Mysterious Laboratory that Axl was in to locate Zero.

"_Zero's signal is further down your path to the left,_" said Ciel, "_That's where I made the mistake and took the path to the right where I found you._"

"Wait! Are you saying that you _wish_ you didn't meet me?" cried Axl.

"_N-No, no, no, no Axl! I didn't mean that at all!_" said Ciel feeling a little guilty to make Axl feel unwanted.

"Hehehe, I'm just pulling your leg there Ciel!" laughed Axl.

"_Axl you're horrible! Don't do that to me!_" said an angry Ciel pouting.

"Payback for that slap you gave me!" Axl said, still laughing in the background.

"_I told you that I was sorry! I didn't expect to hit you that hard!_" said Ciel still a little angry.

"Take a chill pill Ciel! No need to get so huffy over it!" said Axl continuing down the left path.

"_I'M NOT HUFFY!_" shouted Ciel causing Axl to feel pain in his ear.

"Sorry, sorry! Relax already, jeez," said Axl shaking his head as Ciel turns off the mic.

"Unbelievable, this Reploid is giving me a headache. Was he always like this in the past? And still, what is his relationship with X and Zero? I forgot to ask him that," said Ciel to herself looking over her database.

Shortly after Axl's conversation with Ciel, Axl as arrived in front of a sealed door.

"This is it. This is where Zero's signal is coming from, he's just beyond this door," said Axl.

Just as Axl proceeds to open the door a sudden pain occurred in his head.

"AHHHHH! What's this!" shouted Axl holding his head in pain.

"_Axl? What's wrong? AXL! AXL!_" screamed Ciel hearing Axl's sudden scream.

Suddenly a flow of data appeared inside Axl's mind, however the images were blurry and the voices were sketchy. And then the faces and voices of X and Zero appeared in his mind.

_Axl! Wha... ar... you... do...ng!_ _Sto... it...!_

_Sor... guys... but I hav... to... it's... onl... way... to..._

_Axl list... to us...! Don't... this to... yourself..._

_It's... late... sorry gu... this is... it fo... me... Please... promise... me..._

_AXL!_

"_Axl! Please response! Axl!_" cried out Ciel which knocked Axl back to reality.

"Ugh... I'm fine for now," said Axl tired out by that flow of data.

"_Are you sure? Please tell me the truth Axl!_" said Ciel.

Axl can sense how concerned Ciel is for him, but he decided to lie.

"Don't worry a little metal plate from the ceiling just fall on top of my head, caught me off guard that's all. Wasn't expecting it," said Axl chuckling.

"_Don't do that to me alright? I thought something bad happen to you,_" said Ciel.

"Sorry to worry you, Ciel. Alright I'm going in!" said Axl opening the door.

Inside the room there were wires everywhere and old busted computers next what appears to be an empty capsule.

"What the…! There's nobody here! Zero's not here!" shouted Axl searching the room like a madman.

"_What? But the signal is definitely coming from that room!_" shouted Ciel shocked to hear that Zero wasn't there.

"I don't believe this...," said Axl clenching his fists.

"All this way and nothing! I don't believe this! Zero! Where are you!" shouted Axl from the top of his bio-mechanical lungs.

"Where indeed," said a creepy voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" shouted Axl pulling out his pistols.

"You're an interesting Reploid. I have no data on you anywhere from this place," said a giant Elephant-like Reploid dropping from the ceiling.

"You know, you Mavericks are like flies! You pop out of nowhere!" said Axl with smirk on his face.

"Maverick? You're funny! The only Mavericks are you and the Resistance Army, giving Master X a tough time trying to help the humans of Neo Arcadia," said the giant Reploid.

"Ha! Who you calling a Maverick? I'm a Maverick Hunter from the past!" shouted Axl with proud.

"Maverick Hunter? If you were a Maverick Hunter than you were be in their database here boy, but you're not. Tell me why?" said the Reploid.

"I don't know! I don't remember why I was sealed away in the first place!" said Axl.

"I believe the answer's simple. Someone created you given you false memories making you believe you were a Maverick Hunter. You're no Hunter kid! Just a kid dreaming a make-believe fantasy!" shouted the Neo Arcadian Reploid.

"Oh really? You think so? But that's not a real answer either Maverick! I'll just turn you into scrap metal and be on my way," said a cocky Axl.

"You think you can beat me? Maha Ganeshariff? I don't think you can! Besides I have copied all the data about everything here, including Zero's data just as I finished deleting everything and it's already in my Memory Banks! Destroy me and you destroy all the data that is left!" laughed the elephantine Reploid.

"Is that so? Then I guess I don't have to hold back then!" said Axl pointing his guns at Maha.

"Huh? What do you mean? Are you crazy!" said Maha completely taken back by Axl's reaction.

"Enough talk! Let's duke it out it already!" shouted Axl firing his guns.

Maha counter this be rolling into a ball, as the lasers bounced off, and spin dash towards Axl.

Axl saw this coming and leaped into the air with Maha rolling under him, however just as Axl landed rocks launched from the ground bu Maha's spinning knowking Axl to the ground.

"Ha! You're weak! I think even Zero would fare better than you right now!" gloated Maha.

"Ha... I'm just getting started! Besides I was trained by the best to become a Maverick Hunter!" said Axl as he was getting up.

"By the best?" asked Maha.

"That's right! X was the one who trained me and made me into a Hunter! Took a long time though, trust me, it took a lot to get X's approval to make me a Hunter and he always told me to never give up!" said Axl pointing his guns at Maha again.

"What! Master X trained you? He never had a pupil before! How dare you lie to me about Master X!" shouted Maha in angry.

"Looks like you guys don't know X ever well! You can't tell some of my moves are his?" said Axl with a grin.

Maha stopped to think, the way he moves and attacks are like Master X. But that can't be! He was telling the truth? It's not possible!

"X trained Axl? I didn't know that," said Ciel overhearing the conversation from her computer, watching the battle from hacking a camera inside the room.

"That Axl kid was trained by X? Hmm, why aren't there any data on his Reploid? His skills are quite impressed" said Cerveau, a Reploid Engineer and friend of Ciel.

"I don't know... why would someone erase data on him?" said Ciel thinking about the mysterious Axl and his relationship with X.

"Enough of this! I don't care if you're telling the truth or not! I'm sick of hearing your voice!" said Maha as his uses his trunk to swing from the ceiling trying to hit Axl.

Axl carefully dodges his swing until he lets go landing on the ground, causing it to shake and making Axl lose his balance as he falls on his butt.

Maha starts to spin dash again and charges at a higher speed towards Axl with Axl barely dodging it as he lands on all four.

"You're good at running away! I'll give you that!" taunted Maha.

"_This is getting me nowhere! Every time his spins or swings, I can't inflict any damage and plus his tough armor doesn't help me either,_" Axl ponders.

Suddenly Axl notices that the floor is all wet.

"The floor? That's it! With this I can beat him! And it's time for me to use my 'ace' in the hole!" thought Axl to himself as he gets up grinning towards Maha.

"What are you smiling about kid? Already finishing praying for your life?" laughed Maha.

"Nope, but I suggest you should," said Axl putting away his guns.

"_Axl! What do you think you're doing!_" said Ciel over the mic as she watches him putting away his weapons.

"What's he up to?" said Cerveau.

"Here goes! A-TRANS!" said Axl and his forehead gem shined a radiant color of blue filling the entire room.

As the light shone the camera inside the room was being jammed and Ciel and Cerveau lost the video of the battle.

"What! What just happen!" said a surprised Cerveau.

"I don't know! I can't get a hold of Axl!" cried Ciel using her mic to called Axl, but there's no signal.

"Axl! Please answer!" said Ciel trying to get the signal back.

A few minutes has passed the camera inside the room became normal again showing what happened in the room.

As Ciel and Cerveau, they see Axl standing over a defeated Maha.

"What... was that...? What... are you?" said Maha, as Ciel and Cerveau could tell he was both terrified and confused to what Axl just did.

"My trademark ability! A-Trans! That's what it's called!" said Axl pointing his thumb at himself with a grin on his face.

"That power... that ability... there's no way such an... ability exist," said Maha before shutting down completely.

Axl quickly ran toward his body and a second later Axl had Maha's Memory Chip in his hand and the same blue glow from his head at that time with Aztec Falcon appeared once more.

"Mission Complete," said Axl, "Hey Ciel! Are you there! I got all the data Maha had right here!"

"_Axl! Good work! But how did you defeat him? What did you just do?_" said Ciel both happy that Axl's safe and confused in to how he defeated Maha.

"Let's just say that I love that water is a conductor!" said Axl," Or was that the other way?"

"Huh?" said a bewilder Ciel.

"WARNING! WARNING! LABORATORY SELF-DESTRUCTION HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! DESTRUCTION IN FIVE MINUTES!" sounded the main computer in the room.

"Eh?" said Axl with a sweat dropping down.

"_AXL! Get out of there NOW!_" shouted Ciel over the mic.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Axl as he dashes out of the room as the whole laboratory starts to fall apart.

FOUR MINUTES REMAINING...

"Dammit! Just a little more!" said Axl.

THREE MINUTES REMAINING...

"Shut the hell up! I know! I know!" said Axl panicking now.

TWO MINUTES REMAING...

"Oh crap! This isn't good!" said Axl completely worried now.

ONE MINUTE REMAINING...

"Can this get any...? Wait! Saying that WILL make things worse!" shouted Axl dashing toward the Transporter.

ZERO MINUTES... SELF-DESTRUCT BEGIN...

And in a few seconds the entire laboratory is destroyed.

"Axl? Axl!" said Ciel over on the mic, waiting for Axl to appear from the Transporter.

"Ciel..." said Cerveau looking towards Ciel.

"Axl please response!" cried Ciel with tears starting to drop.

All of the Reploid soldiers and civic Reploids watch, as Ciel desperately shouting out Axl's name, not knowing what to do to help.

Alouette came over to Ciel side and started to hold Ciel's hand.

Ciel looked down at Alouette with a smile on her face before turning toward the Transporter.

"Ciel, he's..." said Cerveau, but before he could finish Axl emerged from the Transporter.

Axl fell on his knees, breathing heavily.

"You guys... need to start... having transportable Transporters... that was nuts!" said Axl before collapsing onto the ground.

"Axl!" shouted Ciel, wiping the tears from her face as she runs towards Axl, "Are you OK?"

"Me? Never been better! This is good workout for all my time sleeping in that room!" chuckled Axl before running out of breath.

"Thank goodness," said Ciel as she started to cry again.

"Hey! No crying! I'm back, and besides we need to analyze that data that Maha found to find Zero! Come on! No more crying OK?" said Axl placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Right... thank you Axl... and I'm glad you're safe," said Ciel as tears start to flow again.

"Oh brother... as long as they're happy tears," said Axl finally getting up.

"Axl, I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Cerveau, the Reploid Engineer, and I must thank for all your hard work you have done for us," said Cerveau handing out his hand.

"No sweat! I'm more than happy to help!" said Axl shaking Cerveau's hand.

"Just one question though, what's A-Trans?" asked Cerveau.

"Hmm, so no one's ever heard of it? That's good," said Axl closing his eyes and smiling.

"What do you mean?" said Cerveau.

"Oh nothing... (I'm starting to remember a little, a memory where I had X and Zero promise me something... was it to remove all data of New Generation Reploids? I'm starting to think so)" said Axl.

"We'll get to that in a little while, first off..." Ciel started, but was interrupted by a female Reploid soldiers charging into the room.

"Miss Ciel! Colbor's unit is in trouble! Neo Arcadians have them cornered!" shouted the young Reploid solider.

"Colbor! Axl...!" said Ciel as she turns toward Axl.

"This is JUST my day!" said Axl shrugging to himself as he gets ready to rescue Colbor and his unit.


	4. The Chameleon VS The Hawk

**CHAPTER 4: The Chameleon VS The Hawk**

"Damn! Why do I have to travel this old freaky subway and not use a Transporter!" said Axl with an annoyed face.

"_Sorry, but the Transporter needs to recharge after you used the last of the Transporter's energy,_" said Ciel over the mic.

"After 100 years of advancing technology you guys can't make a backup Transporter or a backup battery!" shouted Axl obviously agitated.

All Ciel did was giggle slightly.

After exiting the subway, Axl notice that the road was been broken off.

"Damn Mavericks," said Axl to himself as he jump from one platform to the other.

"Tired Ciel?" asked Cerveau walking into the Command Center.

"A little, but I have to help Axl no matter what! Besides I force him to wake up in this world where fighting still exists. I have to help him for putting him in this sad struggle," said Ciel teary-eyed.

"True, but Axl seems eager to fight... he has a warrior spirit, also searching for battle," said Cerveau monitoring Axl on the screen.

"Cerveau..." said Ciel with a confused and surprised look in her face.

"However he'll fight to protect, not because he wants to. He's a very interesting kid... I can see why X chose to train Axl himself," said Cerveau.

"Yes, even without finding Zero, Axl has proven himself... I'm glad he's here," said Ciel with a warm smile on her face.

"Ciel... do you like Axl?" asked Cerveau smiling mischievously.

"W-W-What ! What are you talking about Cerveau!" shouted Ciel blushing dark red on her face.

"Oh nothing... just a little curious, you always like to talk about Axl nowadays," said Cerveau walking out of the room, chuckling to himself.

"The nerve of Cerveau! I can't believe he said that!" said Ciel turning back to the monitor still red in the face.

"_Uh Ciel?_" said Axl over the mic.

"Ahh! Axl were you still on the micf?" said a panicked Ciel

"_Uh... no, I just got on. Why? What happen?_" asked Axl puzzled.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just continue the mission! Ciel signing off," said Ciel shutting the mic off with a sigh of relief.

"Huh? I'll never understand women," said Axl shaking his head as he continues down the broken subway road.

"Ha... ha... ha... someone please help..." said a beaten down Reploid Solider

"I'm afraid there's no one to help the likes of you," said the mysterious green Reploid.

"Damn... it can't end like this..." said Colbor.

"I apologize, but any that oppose Master X will be slain! Now pay the dues for your crimes and fall into a peaceful sleep like your comrades," said the green Reploid as he pulled two Beam Daggers from the side of his waist.

"D-Damn..." said Colbor as fear begin to take control of his mind and stumbled on his back.

"Farewell... Maverick," said the green Reploid as he charged in for the final blow.

BANG!

An energy shot was fired, stopping the green Reploid in his tracks.

"Who goes there?" said the green Reploid looking into the direction of the blast as a black Reploid rushed into the scene.

"Hey you there, Colbor is it? Hurry back, while I take care of this guy," said Axl pointing his guns at the green Reploid.

"T-Thank you!" said Colbor as he run away.

"Now then... who are you, Greenie?" said Axl taunting the green Reploid.

"I am Harpuia, Leader of the Rekku Army and one of Master X's Generals. And I've heard about you, the black Reploid interfering with Master X's plan to stop the Resistance Army," said the green Reploid.

"Heh, I guess I'm popular now. So what do you think you're doing to these poor Reploids... Maverick?" said Axl with a grin.

"You _dare_ to call me a Maverick? You are the Maverick, trying to take over Neo Arcadia," said Harpuia in rage.

"Excuse me? You guys are the real Mavericks... killing innocent Reploids and labeling them as Mavericks... crushing them in your path... not caring about their pleads... those _are_ Mavericks acts!" roared Axl in angry.

"Hmm? You believe we're the Mavericks?" said Harpuia, looking to hear Axl's next perch.

"X... no... This Master X... is a coward... a real Maverick," said Axl tilting his head down.

"What did you say?" said Harpuia, obviously angry.

"This isn't the X I know... X would never do such a thing! This X is a fake! A fraud... a coward! He's no hero at all... just some Reploid pretending to be X... pretending to be a hero... and that's why I'm going to stop him!" shouted Axl now aiming both his guns at Harpuia.

"How dare you insult Master X like that! I will not let that go unpunished... now Maverick known as Axl today is the day you meet your maker!" said Harpuia as he disappeared and re-appeared behind Axl.

Axl noticed his and turned in a 90 degree angle and fired his guns at full force to ricochet in the opposite direction to avoid Harpuia's Double Slash attack.

Harpuia proceeded to launch his Double Slash Wave attack as Axl jumped into the, just as Harpuia planned and chased after Axl.

Axl did a somersault and stopped in Harpuia's direction and open fired in his face, but Harpuia did a barrel roll to the other to avoid the blast and descended back onto the ground just as Axl landed back on the ground.

"You're skills are quite impress Reploid, how about joining Neo Arcadia? I'll forgive you if you apologize for all your crimes," said Harpuia with a grin of respect for Axl.

"I'm flattered! But no dice, I'm not betraying Ciel or the Resistance Army! Got it!" said Axl with proud as he pounds on his chest.

"Very well, I respect your answer however this is where it all ends..." said Harpuia as he ascends into the skies.

"What's he up to?" said Axl studying Harpuia's actions.

"This is the end!" shouted Harpuia as he unleashes his Double Slash Wave at its maximum power destroying the rest of the road that Axl is standing on.

"Too bad you cannot fly... farewell black Repliod," said Harpuia as Axl falls with the rest of the rubble.

"_AXL!_" shouted Ciel over on the mic as she watches Axl fall from her monitor.

"You think so, huh?" said Axl with a sneer.

"What do you mean?" asked Harpuia, confused by Axl's remark.

"Get a load of my special ability! A-TRANS!" shouted Axl as his body started to glow in a blue light.

"What is this?" said Harpuia covering his face with his hand from being blinded by the light.

"_Axl?_" said Ciel looking at the monitor with a bewilder look in her face.

"What... are you?" said Harpuia

"I'm Axl... a Shape-Shifting Reploid!" said Axl in Aztec Falcon's form and speaking in his voice.

"_A Shape-Shifting Reploid?_" said Ciel shocked by Axl's strange power.

"A Shape-Shifting Reploid? Impossible! There's no such thing! Reploids don't have that kind of power!" said Harpuia dumbfounded by Axl's ability.

"Well the thing is, I'm a Prototype of my Generation and I'm the last one too! Thanks to X and Zero!" said Axl in Aztec Falcon's voice.

"Thanks to X and Zero? What do you mean, what is your relationship with them?" said Harpuia irradiated.

"They're my best friends... and I know them a lot more than you do buddy!" said Axl and charged straight at Harpuia.

"What...!" was all Harpuia could say before being rammed by Aztec Falcon Axl and slamming into a nearby pillar.

"Eat this!" said Aztec Falcon Axl, though switching back to his voice, as he launched an electric shock at Harpuia.

"Don't you think that would hurt me?" said Harpuia brushing off the electric attack, "My element is electric! That attack barely did any damage to me!"

"No... Just wanted to slow you down a bit," said Axl returning to normal after descending to a nearby road.

"What do...Ah!" said Harpuia as his body begins to paralyze him.

"With some of the damage I inflict on you I'm pretty sure some of your gears couldn't take any shock to their systems, even if you _are_ resist to electrical attacks," said Axl cheerfully.

"I see, I yield to you for now. However the next time we meet you won't be so lucky... Farewell," said Harpuia as he teleported away, however what Harpuia didn't notice was that a small blue orb was left behind and Axl's head gem absorbed it.

"That was fun, time to go home!" said Axl acting all cocky again.

"_Uh... Axl?_" said Ciel over on the mic.

"Oh, hey Ciel! What's up?" said Axl not noticing Ciel's tone of voice.

"_That ability... A-Trans, where did you get such a skill?_" said Ciel still disbelieving what happen on the battlefield.

"That's funny, Zero said the exact same thing too! My creator gave me it, whoever he or she even was, but I'm a Prototype Reploid. I'll explain when I get back," said Axl as he heads back to the Resistance Base.

Back at Neo Arcadia, Harpuia is currently in the maintenance room thinking about his bout with Axl.

"That Reploid and that ability... he's a dangerous one, but if he lend Neo Arcadia his powers we can achieve a happier and safer place for the humans here. Why can't he understand that," said Harpuia.

Just then a red and white Reploid with two giant busters on his back walked in.

"Yo, Harpuia! Looks like that black Reploid did a number on you," said the rude Reploid laughing his butt off.

"Trust me Fefnir, don't underestimate him. That Reploid has an unique ability that makes him unbelievable powerful. I took him lightly and this is the result," said Harpuia as he ponders about Axl.

"Really? What's this ability? I'm interest, since it was enough to put you in your place," said Fefnir taking a nearby seat.

"Very well then, I'll tell you his ability," said Harpuia.

After a few minutes have past, Fefnir stands up and turns his back on Harpuia.

"Interesting, but my question is 'How does he do it?'" said Fefnir, "He just can't take on anyone's shape as he pleases."

"Indeed, I'm curious about that. But he did defeat Aztec Falcon, so maybe defeating or fighting opponents allows him to copy the other's DNA," said Harpuia.

"I see... then I guess I throw this Axl guy a big surprise for him," said Fefnir chuckling to himself.

"What are you planning Fefnir?" said Harpuia suspiciously.

"Nothing really, I'm just going to get my troops that's all," said Fefnir as he walked out of the room.

"Don't tell me, a full-scale assault on the Resistance Base?" said Harpuia with a worried and angry look in his face.

"Let's see Axl... how powerful your special ability, so I hope you give me a good fun brawl!" said Fefnir with excitement in his voice.


	5. The Jin'en Army Attacks!

**CHAPTER 5: The Jin'en Army Attacks!**

"A-Trans... The power to take on the form and abilities of Reploids, such a remarkable skill," said Cerveau after listening to Axl's explanation of his unique ability.

"That's right, however I'm a Prototype but I'm the last of my kind. Interesting though is that my A-Trans power evolved so that I can transform into Reploids bigger or smaller than myself," said Axl scratching his head.

"But there's never been any records of Reploids processing such an ability," said Ciel with her finger to her lips.

"Since you guys don't know then X and Zero kept their promise to me," said Axl with his eyes closed, arms folded, and nodding his head with a smile on his.

"Promise? What do you mean?" asked Cerveau.

"Well... it's because of the incident with the New Generation Reploids... and well... to prevent another incident like that I ask X and Zero to try and get the Government to destroy all the New Generation Reploids' Copy Chips and remove all data on them again," said Axl.

"So you wanted to erase your kind from history? Why, if we known that such Reploids or Copy abilities existed we would of..." said Cerveau.

"Had more Mavericks Wars... am I right?" said Ciel cutting Cerveau and her eyes looking down.

"Right. You see all the Copy Chips that the New Generation Reploids had, had Sigma's DNA embedded into them which gave them the ability to go Maverick at will. Luckily I didn't have Sigma's DNA embedded into me... thank lord," said Axl placing his hand on his forehead.

"I see, I didn't understand the situation and took it lightly. I apologize Axl," said Cerveau.

"Hey, no worries! Can't let the past bother you all the time! You can't move forward if you do!" said Axl in his usual cheery mood.

"That's a nice way to put it," said Ciel hiding a half-happy half-sad smile.

"Yo something wrong Ciel?" asked Axl noticing Ciel's unusual mood.

"Nothing, but you said to Harpuia that the current X is fake. If this X was built by someone, if the real X is missing, would you blame that person as much as the fake X governing Neo Arcadia?" asked Ciel looking away.

"Ciel..." said Cerveau in a sad tone of voice.

"No," said Axl looking at Ciel seriously.

"No?" Ciel repeated Axl's word, not believing what she heard.

"I don't, X is a hero to the people of the world. If the real X disappeared and people panic because he was gone, then the person who made this fake X only did it to help ease people and have their hero back. That's how I see, I don't blame the creator but how this fake X is acting I want to break his neck for messing with my hero's rep!" said Axl.

"So do you believe this X is a fake?" said Ciel.

"Positive! The real X wouldn't do that! And if he's the genuine article, I'll slap him upside the head and yell in his face 'What the hell's wrong with you X!'" said Axl rising his fist.

"I see... that puts me to ease," said Ciel muttering the last few words.

"Hmm? Well anyway, what's are next plan of action?" said Axl just walking around the Command Room.

"I got a Distress Call from one of our Soldiers that he crashed landed in the Desert Area from the West of here," said Ciel, "Let me pinpoint the location for you."

"Sweet! Just like my old Maverick Hunting days!" said Axl chuckling to himself.

"Axl... do you enjoy hunting Mavericks?" said Cerveau looking at Axl's relaxed nature.

"Of course! Someone got to stop the bad guys, right? Besides I get to play Hero!" said Axl chuckling to himself again except louder.

"You can't be serious," said Cerveau rubbing his forehand with his hand.

"Well at first... but it changed... I wanted to help people, you know? So that they didn't get hurt like me or like the people in the past," said Axl raising his hand into the air and looking into the palm.

"Axl..." said Cerveau, now understanding Axl a tad more.

"Uh... A-Axl?" said a small quiet voice.

"Huh? Alouette?" said Axl looking at the little Reploid girl in front of him, "Hello there Alouette! How are you?"

Axl smiling warmly at the young blonde Reploid girl.

"Eh... h-here..." said Alouette handing out a beautifully hand-made pin.

"Whoa! Did you make this?" said Axl examining the pin; it had the old Maverick Hunter symbol on it, "Is this for me?"

Alouette just nodded and smile, while blushing a little.

"Thanks Alouette!" said Axl patting the little girl's head.

Alouette blushed a deep red color in her face and ran away, leaving a confused and puzzled Axl behind.

"I swear, I'll never understand women," said Axl scratching his head.

Ciel couldn't help but giggle out loud.

_Strange isn't it?_

That voice again, Axl thought to himself again.

_Humans view us Reploids as monster when we act on our own wishes, like them? So why do they create us? Just to feel superior? To show they're in charge?_

Axl placed his hands on his head again, which was giving a sharp piercing pain in his head.

_And yet Humans blame Reploids for the destruction of the world, including the Maverick Hunters? When they pitted us against ourselves? Where's the justice in that? No... The Humans must be erased, only Reploids truly understand this world._

Axl couldn't stand it. The pain was overwhelming and the voiced just annoyed him and made him angry.

_So why do you help them? Here's your chance? Erase them! Kill Master X! Erase Neo Arcadia and the Humans! An Utopia for Reploid kind awaits!_

Shut it, was all that Axl was telling the voice in his head.

"Axl? Are you OK?" said a concerned Ciel looking over to the kneeling Axl on the ground.

"I'm fine, my head's fine now. So did you pinpoint the location of that Distress Call?" said Axl.

"Yes, here's a radar to lead you to the Reploid Soldier lost in the Desert. Be careful though, the desert is vast and you could easily get lost in there," said Ciel placing her hands on her chest.

"No worries! Besides gives you more time to crack the data that Maha guy had," said Axl twirling his guns as he prepares to the Desert Area.

"Right, we only manage to recover some of the data that Maha had. Nothing on Zero yet," said Ciel returning to her computer.

"Got ya! Well later then!" said Axl as he exits through the doors.

"If I were a human, I would've died in his heat already," said Axl gazing at the Sun above his head.

"_Axl! Can you read me!_" said Ciel shouted into the mic.

"Ouch! Yeah, I hear ya! Why ya scream into the mic for anyways?" asked a peeved Axl.

"_It's the Jin'en Army! They're approaching from the Desert Area in front of you! They're heading towars you and the Resistance Base!_" cried Ciel.

"WHAT!" cried out Axl, "I have to fight off AN army to rescue this guy!"

Suddenly on the horizon Axl sees an army of Neo Arcadia Soldiers marching towards Axls' direction.

"Well, at _least_ this isn't going to be a boring mission," said Axl pulling his guns out and charging straight towards the army.

As the Neo Arcadia army saw Axl approach them they began their assault.

Axl slide underneath some of the soldiers and shot from below them destroying a fair amount of soldiers.

Watching Axl's movements the soldiers directed their attacks to the ground as Axl jumped into the air and landed on one of the Neo Arcadian's head aiming his guns at the top and blasting its head off.

After blowing up the Neo Arcadia's head off, Axl proceed to fight off the rest of the army.

One by one the Neo Arcadia Soldiers fell, leaving only a handful of them left.

"This is tougher than it looks," thought Axl to himself, then he heard a gunshot from behind him blasting off a piece of the Neo Arcadia's armor off.

"We'll take it from here Axl!" shouted a female Reploid Soldiers appearing from behind Axl with a small portion of the Resistance Army Soldiers.

"Thanks guys! I was getting a _little_ tired of these Mavericks, I'm going on ahead!" shouted Axl as he pass the rest of the Neo Arcadia to move on ahead.

A little after Axl left the battle between the Resistance Army and the Neo Arcadia Army, Axl was stopped by an Anubis-like Reploid.

"Who are you? Tall, dark, and ugly?" asked Axl with a sneer.

"My name is Anubis Necromancess III, and I serve under the Jin'en Army!" said the Anubis-like Reploid.

"Anubis Necro-whatnow III? Huh?" said Axl dumbfounded by Anubis' long name.

"Never mind, I'm going to stop you in your tracks," said Anubis.

"Why? I did nothing to you Maverick... yet," said Axl adding a hint of hate in the last word.

"No, but my orders from my leader are to... _test_ you... by stopping you in your tracks," said the Neo Arcadia as he started to float in the air.

"Whatever Maverick, I'm still going to blast on through!" said Axl aiming his guns at Anubis.

"We'll see about that... come out my minions!" shouted Anubis as he rises his arms followed by two Zombie-like Reploids coming out from under the sand.

"Yo Anoob! Zombie are so cliché nowadays, don't you have something _more_ better than this?" said Axl in a taunting manner.

"Silence you! Now attack!" said Anubis as he turns his body into sand and hides into the desert as his minions attack Axl.

"Hiding in the sand? How cowardly can you get?" said Axl laughing a bit as he blast through the two Zombie Reploids easily.

"Who are you calling a coward?" said Anubis as several pillars pop out from underneath the sand, surrounding Axl.

"Sigh... how depress can you get?" said Axl shaking his head, as if he was feeling ashamed of himself.

"Silence!" shouted Anubis as the pillars quickly charged at Axl and crashed.

"No dice!" shouted Axl in the sky as he jumped out of the way at the last second, just as Anubis pop back up to the surface.

"Got you now!" said Anubis as he threw his staff at Axl who dodged by blasting his guns in the other direction.

"Not bad," said Anubis as he retreated back to the sand.

"You know that move is getting old and cheap now," said Axl very annoyed that Anubis continues to flee into the sand.

As Anubis plans to attack again, Axl fires his guns at the sand sending up a brief sandstorm.

"What the…?" Anubis exclaimed as he re-surfaced from the sand and searched around him to find Axl who disappeared.

"Where is he?" asked Anubis to himself as he scanned the area.

"Above your nose dude!" shouted Axl as Anubis looked up into the sky, being blinded by the sun's rays until Axl appeared point-blank in Anubis' view.

"How did...?" started Anubis before Axl shot through his head, instantly destroying Anubis with a blue light being swallowed up by Axl's head gem.

"Piece of cake! Now with that detour out of the way," said Axl as he proceed to find the Reploid Soldier lost in the desert.

After a few minutes of walking in the desert, Axl spots a nearby shuttle with a injured Reploid on the ground next to it.

"Found him!" shouted Axl as he hurried to the shuttle crash, but was stopped by another aircraft right above him.

"So you're Axl, huh? The rumors about you are true, you're good!" said an arrogant voice as a red and white with two busters on his back jumped down right next to Axl.

"I'm taken that you're no ordinary thug, huh? Who are you Maverick?" said Axl pointing his guns at the Neo Arcadia General.

"Maverick? You're a funny one! The name's Fefnir, the leader of the Jin'en Army and one of Master X's four Generals!" proclaimed the rude Reploid.

"Another one? So did your friend Harpuia mention how tough I am? Or was his wounds a better story to tell?" asked Axl in a taunting manner.

"Haha! Both actually, and that's why I came here and prepare my army! To see how good you are and to fight you myself!" said Fefnir as he pulled out his two huge busters from his back.

"Is that so? You better not start crying after I whoop your butt!" said Axl with a grin on his face.

"That's the spirit! I'm having a good feeling about this fight, so _don't_ disappoint me kid!" shouted Fefnir as he leaps into the air ready to slam his buster into the ground where Axl stands.

Axl jumps out of the way, but Fefnir points his other buster in Axl's direction landing a direct hit on him, putting him on fire.

Axl rolls over in high speed to put the fire out on him, however Axl took quite a bit of damage there as he stands up breathing heavily.

Fefnir continues to firing out Axl, as Axl continues to dodge them by using his trademark rolling dodge move and at the same time firing at Fefnir while in his rolling dodge move.

Fefnir jumps out of the way, but Axl appears right next to him and slugs him in the face sending him to the ground, but not before Fefnir shots Axl in the chest sending him to the ground as well.

Both got up, breathing heavily except Axl was in a far worse condition due to fighting many enemies before the fighting Fefnir.

Fefnir, without hesitation, charges right up to Axl and starts beating on him by punching in the face and kicking him in the chest sending Axl all over the place.

"What's wrong kid? I know you have more fight in you than that!" smirked Fefnir laughing his butt off as he watching Axl staging to stand up.

"Don't count me out just yet!" said Axl breathing heavily even more than before.

"A-TRANS!" said Axl transforming into Harpuia.

"So this is his ability! Impressive!" said Fefnir looking at Harpuia Axl, a complete copy of Harpuia except with Axl's personality.

"This isn't all dude! Eat this! DOUBLE SLASH WAVE!" shouted Harpuia Axl using the same attack Harpuia used on him on Fefnir hitting him directly.

However Fefnir was barely fazed by the attack.

"No way...!" said Harpuia Axl as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Seems like you can only last for a limited amount of time when using other's forms and abilities, depending on how much energy you have left... and that quick revert shows you're barely hanging on to a thread," said Fefnir walking over to the tired and injured Axl.

"This isn't good, I'm in trouble here if I don't come up with something soon!" thought Axl and quickly figured out a way to end this battle in his victory.

Axl began sprinting towards Fefnir and as Fefnir saw this he leaped into the air, but Axl saw this coming and turned around to shoot at his legs and the attacked connected.

"What was that? I barely felt a thing!" gloated Fefnir chasing Axl again, and this time Axl rolled underneath him and shoot at his legs again.

"Huh?" Fefnir said, as his began to kneel to the ground, "My legs...?"

"Finally..." said an exhausted Axl as he falls to the ground.

"I can't move from this spot, but..." said Fefnir pointing his busters toward Axl whose eyes widened in fear and distress.

"We'll can it a draw, no actually you won, but next time you won't be so lucky kid! Besides it's fun fighting against you! I hope to meet you every soon again kid!" said Fefnir as he teleported away, but before leaving seeing a blue light from his body being absorbed by Axl's head gem.

"So that's how..." were Fefnir's last words before completely teleporting away.

"That was hell, but I do look forward to fighting that guy again! It seems we have a lot in common!" said Axl laughing to himself as he tries to pull himself up.

"Still this mission isn't over yet," said the injured Axl as he slowly walks toward the shuttle crash site.

Back at Neo Arcadia base, Fefnir talks to Harpuia about his confrontation with Axl.

"I see, so that's how he gets the ability to transform into others, most interest," said Harpuia still recovering from Axl's last attack.

"Yeah, now he can become me and Anubis now, this guy quite something! It was always boring around, not that peace is bad or anything, but this guy just brings excitement around here ya'know? I like this guy," said Fefnir chuckling to himself.

Just then a blue female Reploid that looked a little like a mermaid walked into the room.

"Leviathan..." said Harpuia looking over to the Reploid girl.

"So guys, care to tell me more about this Axl fella?" said Leviathan in a mischievous giggle.


	6. Underwater Ballet Of The Meikai General

**CHAPTER 6: Underwater Ballet Of The Meikai General**

"So it's located here, Ciel?"

"_That's right Axl, the secret Neo Arcadia base is beneath the desert around here"_

"These Neo Arcadias really are persistent," complained Axl.

"_Axl, please, you have to stop the Neo Arcadia as they're hacking into our computers. We're lucky that we caught on to them, but if this goes on we cannot communicate with the main Resistance Base from our location,"_ explained Ciel.

"Got it, got it"

As Axl continued through the desert he felt the ground below him shake a little.

"Huh? What was that?"

Again the ground trembled a bit.

"Hey, is this…"

Before he finished Axl fell through a hole in the desert ground.

"WHOAAAAA!"

Crash.

"_Axl! Axl, please respond! Are you OK?"_

"I'm OK. Found the entrance to theNeo Arcadia's Secret Base though," Axl said rubbing his head.

"_Great work Axl! But if you're still hurt please take a short rest,"_ said Ciel.

"Nah, I'm good to go! Someone's gotta kick some Maverick butts down here!"

"_Do you even think of not fighting Mavericks? At all?"_ asked Ciel.

"Of course, I think about my next training regimen," Axl proclaimed.

"_Axl…"_

"It's just who I am! Be back in a bit Ciel!" said Axl as dashed onward into the underground cavern.

Back at the base.

"That Axl… he really needs to learn how to relax and not think about fighting," said Ciel pinching the top of her nose slightly.

"Hoping for an evening with Axl alone now Ciel?" said Cerveau as he entered the room.

"W-W-What! No I was thinking that Axl should take a break from fighting that's all!" Ciel said as she jumped from her seat.

"Really? Then why so consider about the welfare of Axl?" asked Cerveau.

"Well I've been putting Axl into one mission after another without taking any breaks, I feel bad about forcing him to help us all the time," said Ciel looking down to the floor.

"I concur, but you did mention about him "thinking" about fighting all the time. What do you really hope he was thinking about?"

"Nothing! We should try the computers once again, to make sure the viruses weren't planted. I assume that all the computer satellite connection are off?"

"Indeed, we'll get right on it," said Cerveau as he exits out of the room.

* * *

"Sheesh… what's up with these intense security systems? Those Neo Arcadia really know how to set up a trap," said Axl exiting out of the caverns at last.

Upon entering the next room, as soon as Axl stepped in, not only did Axl saw the huge underground, but also a giant submarine too and what appears to be a platform above it leading to another which can be easily access with Axl's abilities.

"Just a little swim before smashing some hacking computers, this is my best mission ever!" said Axl as he jumps into the water.

Upon sinking into the small, but still deep, watery abyss Axl is greeted by Fish Mechaniloids. Even underwater, Axl's fighting capabilities does not falter. Though moving slightly slower, all Fish Mechaniloids meet with destruction upon being shot down by Axl's guns, especially one that opened its mouth to rip apart Axl, but gave it a gift of an energy shot through the mouth.

After finishing destroying all the Maverick Fishes, Axl finally climb on top of the Neo Arcadia Submarine.

"Almost there"

"_Axl! Axl can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, what's up?"

"_Sorry to pile more work on you, but from the what we gather from the pilot you rescued from the crash mention that the Neo Arcadia are holding members of the Resistance in their Secret Base!"_

"Is that so? This should be good! At least I know this won't be a TOTAL boring mission"

"_Axl be serious!"_

"Don't have to yell, I'm going, I'm going" said Axl turning off his radio contact and entering into the room above the submarine.

* * *

"_**Master Leviathan, he has arrived… *snort*"**_

"**Good job Blizzack Staggroff! Everything's going according to plan! Soon I'll be able to get 'intimate' with Axl… *giggle*"**

"_**Yes milady… I will test his skills to see if he is worthy of your affection! *snort*"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So this is the Computer Hacking Room? Pretty dull looking, oh well, better get started," said Axl as he entered in the computer room.

"_Now Axl please be careful,_" called Ciel over on the mic.

"Alright, but I hardly doubt that the hacking machines will pose _any_ threat at all. But make sure to backup any important files, just in case Neo Arcadia has something up their sleeves, wouldn't want to lose any value data, right?" said Axl.

"_What's this? Being cautious for once?_" said Ciel as she was bewildered by Axl's statement.

"Hey! I can be serious once in a while! Besides I don't want to cause you guys any trouble over there because of me," said Axl.

"_Axl…_"

"Don't worry! I may like to fight, but I know when to pull back and take think things through! What kind of guy did you think I was?"

Although Axl cannot Ciel's face back at the Resistance Base she simply smiles as she replies back, "A cocky little punk who loves to fight!"

"Good answer!" said Axl grinning as he proceeds to destroy the computers.

"That Axl…" said Ciel to herself back in her command room as Cerveau entered the room, "Oh, Cerveau. Did you find any viruses in our database?"

"Rest assure, there were no viruses. However we shouldn't breathe easy yet, we still have to rescue the other Resistance members and to check the enemy's movements. It seems too easy, like they're inviting us in," said Cerveau with a worried face.

Ciel widen her eyes and cast her look down, she haven't thought about it but suddenly turns her frown to a smile.

"Don't worry, I know Axl will come back safe," said Ciel with her hand over her heart.

"Ahaha… Of course, of course. If it's Axl, you'll definitely believe in him," said Cerveau laughing heartily to himself.

Ciel blushing big red on her cheeks waves her hands in the air, frantically.

"I-It's not like that Cerveau! By the way, what about the data on Zero? Did you find anything?"

"Alas, there's nothing on Zero himself or his whereabouts. All I could gather were some weapon data for Zero though it's in fragments I can reproduce a new type of weapon suited for him, but since we don't have Zero…"

"There's no point, right?"

"I thought about making some new weapons for Axl since he did go out of his way to gather the data for us," said Cerveau pondering new ideas for weapons for Axl to use.

Ciel cast down a dishearten look on her face, it wasn't bad enough that they couldn't find out Zero's whereabouts or anything on him but to create new weapons for Axl to use to endanger himself again to protect everyone by fighting Neo Arcadia was too much for Ciel.

The thought alone cause her more guilt, thinking about that day the day she tried to make things right but ending in disaster and now causing everyone pain and suffering… including Axl who she bought back into the world recently even if it was by accident.

She doesn't regret meeting or waking him up, but having to send him out to war once he woked up…

"_Ciel! I'm done with the computers! Tell me where the hostages are!"_ called Axl over the mic.

This snapped Ciel out of her train of thoughts and answered Axl back.

"I'll give you the coordinates now, there should be 6 hostages and it looks like there's an escape ship in the hanger up ahead so you get everyone out of there"

"_Got'cha!"_

"Oh, and Axl…"

"_Yeah?"_

"Please be careful"

"_Of course! If any Mavericks get in my way I'll turn them into scrap metal! Talk to you soon!"_

_

* * *

_

"In here, right?" said Axl pointing at the huge hanger door in front of him.

"_Yes, the airship is inside but I'm also detecting a huge energy reading on the other side," _replied Ciel over on Axl's mic.

"Most likely the boss of this place waiting ever so patiently for him. Well bring it on!" Axl said slamming his fist into his left palm.

Behind him one of the hostages that he rescued approaches him drawing his attention from the door to the Resistance solider.

"Axl, please allow us to assist you. We would like a piece of the enemy commander for locking us up in here! Let's us fight with you!"

Behind the Resistance solider the rest of the members shooting in unison to also assist Axl in defeating the commander of this underground base.

Heh, Axl chuckled to himself. He admired their enthusiasm to fight too, and is inspired by their spirit as well. However…

"Sorry guys, but I'll have to handle this solo."

"Why sir! It should be easier to take down the enemy with else working together! Besides you having fully recovered from your battle with Fefnir yet!"

"True, but I can still hold my own."

Saying so while rubbing his right arm, as to ease some imaginary pain from remembering his fight with the Guardian from Neo Arcadia, before return his gaze to the young Resistance soldier in front of him.

"But there's two reasons why you can't help, one you guys are tired, and your low on ammo for your guns plus during the battle I would spend most of my time protecting my allies dragging out the battle and giving the enemy the chance to counterattack," responded Axl to the young Resistance solider.

"But…"

"No **buts** about it! If I can't protect my friends then what good am I to let them suffer in front of me?" said Axl as he casts down avoiding the soldiers to see the painful look on his face as he looks into his empty palm before clenching his fist.

"Axl, sir?"

"I've lost a lot of my friends already, and I'm not going to lose any more! Besides I'll be insulting my old mentor's teachings if I let you guys get hurt in your condition," said Axl returning a bright but sad smile on his face.

"Axl…" replied the Resistance solider.

Finally taking in the hint that Axl is determined to get them out of here safe and sound, even if it means he'll drag them to the airship and put it on auto-pilot, the Resistance solider backs down and returns to her to the rest of her squad and returns her gaze onto Axl yet again.

"Very well, sir. What are your orders?"

"Good. Now listen up this is what I want you guys to do…"

* * *

Waiting ever so patiently for his guest to arrive, Blizzack Staggroff sits on the cold damp floor in an Indian-style alone inside the dark frozen room with as the sounds of cold steam spewing out of the pipes like a wild beast breathing heavily down on its prey.

The room is completely covered in a frozen wonderland, save for the room in back where the airship is located. The blue and white armored color stag looks up to the ceiling as dew drops fall from the icicles up top land gracefully on the frozen ground in rhythm, the only entertainment to keep him company until the due time.

Tilting his head slightly to the direction of the entrance, his icicle-like antlers stay in perfect position as if they never moved and slowly the stag Reploid bought his body off the ground without using his hand to pick himself up. The vent-like ends of the hands released cold steam to check to see if his body is at 100% fighting efficiency to help him flawless victory upon any enemies.

As the door finally opens up, a lone black figure appears before him with a smirk on his face indicating the great stag was no threat. Emitting inside the dark room with the black Reploid's blue gem embedded into his forehead with two little blue dots near the top on opposite sides on his helmet, the orange-brownish spiky hair pointing back sways a little in the dark room as the black Reploid approaches.

The stag took a closer look at his foe, the black armor vest with the yellow collar and red lines from the top straight down. Gray-colored skin-tight undergarment armor, black gauntlets with golden wristbands, black gloves with white-color fingertips, as well as black leg gauntlets with red lines and a golden ankle-band though on the sides of the leg gauntlets indicating some form of hovering ability.

The stag Reploid snorts at this newcomer.

This was the Reploid child given trouble for Master X and all of Neo Arcadia? Clearly this was a joke; the soldiers must've exaggerated this kid's ability and went easy on him. This was a disgrace upon the honor of Neo Arcadia shall not go unpunished! He is not worthy of even bathing in the same air as the magnificent Leviathan!

However both Harpuia and Fefnir were both taken down by the same black Reploid before him, so maybe he shouldn't take this kid too lightly. The great stag slowly twits his head back and forth, imitating a person cracking their neck, as the he gets ready for battle.

"So I take it you're the big ol' boss of this here base?"

The young black Reploid was the first to reply, giving the stag a friendly but cocky smile at him.

"*snort* I've heard about you, you're Axl aren't you?"

"Damn straight! No one else but me!"

"You have done well to get this far, but this is where your journey ends."

"I doubt it, my journey just began!"

"*snort* Ignorant pup, I am Blizzack Staggroff, the best warrior of Leviathan, the Guardian! You will not beat me!"

"Now where have I heard that line before?" chuckled Axl.

The giant stag lowers his legs a bit and readies himself into attack mode, Axl taking note of this also gets ready and shrugs off his cocky expression with a serious one.

"Get ready to die young one! *snort* You are a 100 years too young to grace Leviathan or Master X's presence! *snort*"

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

With that their conversation ends and their battle begins!

Blizzack jumps high into the air as Axl charges in for a counterattack. The giant stag sees this opening and comes hurling down from the sky impacting the frozen ground from his speed and weight, while kicking up some frozen dust into the air. Axl quickly maneuvers out of this by rolling to the other side and jumps back up skiing across the room to a sudden stop.

The blue and white stag doesn't stop his assault there, quickly aiming his hand towards Axl launches a giant hailstorm freezing the area within its domain at great speed. Axl kicks himself off the ground to the wall and starts climbing the wall.

Reaching a good height Axl kicks himself from the wall, propelling him in a somersault jump above his enemy stopping himself midair to aim his guns at the stag.

"Eat this! Rapid Fire!"

A endless storm of energy bullets descend upon the stag a great speed as the giant Reploid is unable to move as he attack hasn't stopped yet. The sounds of explosives hitting the ground and metal full the room, clashing and destroying everything in its path and fogging up the room in a thick mist of ice.

The hell storm has suddenly subdued and Axl rushes in from the sky at unparallel speed landing right in front of Blizzack.

"You insolent little…!"

CRASH!

The giant stag Reploid slams his arm into the ground where Axl was, kicking up from frozen dust into the air, however Axl quickly foresaw this and jumps back out of the way vanishing into the mist.

"Think you can hide from me!"

"Well you got poor eye sight… besides it's TIME TO FLY!"

"What!"

Axl rushes head first in front of a surprised Blizzack as Axl appeared from his left side inside of the mist with his right arm pulled back comes crashing right into the stag's face. The sound of metal crashing metal echoes throughout the room as the great stag is shoved back a few inches.

"Impressive. *snort* But that's the last sneak attack you'll ever get!"

"Don't think so!"

The roar of engines are heard in the distant causing Blizzack to turn his head in its direction. What in the world is causing that sound!

"The airship!"

"Mr. Axl we've secured the enemy airship!" shouted the female Resistance Reploid.

"When did they…! Eh!"

Remember back to Axl's early attack, he miss Blizzack greatly even when upon him and immobilized and the room kick up more mist! He was creating more mist in the room to allow his comrades to snuck by him and Axl making more sound with his attacks prevented him from noticing his plan!

"Curse you!"

"Hurry up guys! I'll catch back up after fighting this guy!"

"Understood sir!"

With that the Resistance exit out of this hidden base in the enemy airship leaving Axl behind to face his enemy.

Turning back to his opponent the giant stag was in great rage to be fooled like that!

"I'll rip your limbs right off and drag your scrap heap of a body to…! Where did you go!"

The stag was confused the black Reploid was here, but the mist is all cleared now and the black Reploid is nowhere to be seen?

"Still here!" shouted Axl somewhere right in front of the stag.

"What! What's going on here, where the hell are you!"

Suddenly a movement caught Blizzack's eye, something coming towards him but couldn't make it out. Then the figure started materializing right in front of him…

"What the…!"

"It's my Stealth Mode! I can turn invisible and sneak up on my enemies like so!" said Axl charging up his guns.

Quickly turning complete visible Axl took this opportunity to smash his gun right into Blizzack's chest and fire. Melting through his armor the energy shoot pierced through Blizzack.

"They… They never mentioned… *snort*… you had a… Stealth Mode…!"

"Really? Actually I just remembered I made this old ability as I was sneaking through here!" said Axl scratching the back of his head and laughing merrily to himself.

"I-I see… how foolish of me… to underestimate you…" the final words spoke from the great stag as his entire body starts to flare up.

"You Mavericks bought this upon yourself… if only you guys found another way without labeling everyone as Mavericks" said Axl as he solemnly walks out the room and Blizzack's body explodes ending the great stag's life and a blue light appearing, being swallowed up by Axl's head gem.

"Ciel… I'm heading back"

* * *

"_Axl are you alright?_" called Ciel from the mic.

"Yup, I could tell by looking at my enemy and surroundings that he uses the frozen ground to make it hard for his enemies to escape to attack from the air and the ground with ice tactics to immobilize his prey. I simply just used the field against him," said Axl relaxing strolling through the water.

"_But I'm surprised! I didn't know you could turn invisible! That's a really handy ability!"_

"I guess, but I prefer to close in my enemies without that Stealth Mode to let them know what's gonna hit them!" Axl laughed thinking about the looks on his foes face when they see an attack right in their face.

"_That does sound a lot like you… *sigh*" _Ciel rubbed the sides of her forehead.

"_By the way Axl, I've uncovered some blueprints regarding Zero's weapons from the data we've received from you,_" answered Cerveau, who was right next to Ciel.

"What! So nothing on Zero…!"

"_I'm afraid not, but we could make you some new weapons if you like?"_ asked Cerveau showing great interest.

"New weapons? Well I…"

"_Hold on! I'm picking up a huge energy reading in front of you Axl! It looks like…!"_ gasp Ciel.

"I see, another Guardian huh? I bet I know which one," said Axl readying himself for battle and reading toward the energy reading.

As Axl slows down his pace and female figure gracefully descend upon him. The female Reploid stops just a few feet above Axl, like an angle descending upon a human, showing off her feminine figure. A white skin-tight battle suit, blue-colored armor, a helmet with a fin-shape jet giving off the appearance she has long hair, and an orange halberd gently placed by her side.

The female Reploid eyes Axl with great interest, with a bit of playfulness and flirtiest. Axl returns the look with a perplexed expression, he wasn't expecting such a cute girl to be a Guardian of Master X and could tell peeving her off is very bad idea.

"My name is Leviathan, one of the four Guardians of Master X. So you must be Axl? I've heard so much about you from that pretty kid and combat nerd I have been looking forward to seeing you," replied the blue-colored Reploid.

"Really? I must be lucky to have such a cute girl like you to greet me like this," said Axl folding his arms and smirking sheepishly.

"_Excuse me!"_ replied Ciel over the mic.

For some reason Axl felt a chill down his spine.

"Hehe, and I'm relieved that you're such a handsome-looking fellow, Axl darling. However, I can't wait to see the look on Harpuia and Fefnir's faces when they find out it was I who retired you! But I may keep you as a pet if you like," Leviathan replied coolly, luring Axl in to temptation.

"Pet? No thank you, I'm a little too wild to be tamed," said Axl twirling his guns indicating that he's ready to fight.

"Now that's too bad, but I'll make you mine anyway Axl darling. Now don't hold back just because I'm a woman!" cried Leviathan aiming her halberd at Axl.

Leviathan swims elegantly passed Axl at high-speed giving no time for Axl to react to her surprise attack. A fury of quick thrust aims readily at Axl's head, neck, and legs.

Axl barely manages to avoid all the attacks, scrapping his neck and legs as he dodges Leviathan's attacks as she pushes Axl back to the wall.

"This isn't good!" Axl clucked his tongue in annoyance.

Leviathan wasn't letting up, her attacks begin to get stronger and faster as she repeatingly without rest nicking Axl more and more. Finally back up to the wall Axl kicks himself into the air and again kicks the wall to somersault himself behind Leviathan pointing his guns at her.

"Too bad, so close Axl darling," replied Leviathan as she closes the gap between herself and Axl. Her face was a few inches away from Axl's and the position of her body almost suggest herself getting ready to cuddle herself against Axl's body as she gives him a wink and swings a beautifully arc at Axl's body ricocheting his body into the ground at full speed.

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Axl crashes heavily into the underwater ground, creating a misshaping crater in his image.

"_Axl! Axl! Axl please respond!"_ cried Ciel noticing Axl's energy reading slowly depletes.

"No… problem, just a little warm-up… *cough* Don't worry I'll treat her nicely like she did to me," said Axl pulling himself off the ground.

"You're quite funny and cute, I'm enjoying our little game," said Leviathan beaming down on Axl in a flirtiest way.

"That's good to know, you know… you remind me of Marino. Always flirting with me… in some way to annoy the hell out of me, but in her case she wanted my Copy Chip… than myself but eventually warmed up to me," said Axl panting between each breath.

"Marino? You're old girlfriend? And this Copy Chip? So that's the source of your shape-shifting powers," playfully teased Leviathan thought with a hint of irritation.

"Not really, just an old friend back in my Maverick Hunting days. But don't worry I still have plenty of energy to fight!" said Axl charging his guns.

"Ahaha, you're definitely cute but playtime's over! I going to finally show up that annoying Harpuia and Fefnir!" shouted Leviathan declaring herself the winner in a proud voice.

Axl pointed his guns toward the ground, blasting it to cover himself in a muggy water.

"Hmm?" said Leviathan looking at Axl's actions, "Not bad, but have's a little something to cause you trouble."

With that she twirls her halberd around creating giant frozen snowflake-like ice and scattering them in all directions. Axl counters this with his rapid fire attack and quickly rushes Leviathan with all his might.

Widen her eyes in shock at Axl's daring move, she pulls back and thrust her halberd only for Axl to catch it by sacrificing his own left arm and grabs her halberd with his right pulling it out of her hands and tackling her into the air.

"How dare you!" shouted Leviathan as she retreats to the surface, "I'll finish this with my biggest attack!"

As Leviathan jumps out of the water midair to perform her next attack, Axl comes after her at blinding speed aiming his gun at her. Though the strangest thing is that Axl's guns were glowing.

"What?"

"Did I forget to mention?" said Axl smirking at her, his gun completely changing into a flamethrower, "My copy ability allows me to take on the form and abilities of my fallen enemies, but my guns are extra special since they change their forms to use a particular ability!"

"Dammit!"

"And these babies are from an old Maverick I defeated a long time ago! Now eat this, FLAME BURNER!"

Overhearing the conversation both Ciel and Cerveau overheard Axl's abilities for his guns.

"So I take it he doesn't need new weapons," asked Cerveau to no one in particularly.

"Yes indeed," answered back Ciel in an expressionless look.

A spray of burning flames engulf Leviathan as she screams in pain from the sudden attack, and as time seems to slow down as Leviathan descends into the watery depths. However she felt a pair of warm arms holding her as she falls back down into the water.

"What the…?" said Leviathan as she looks up to see Axl's expressionless face.

"Why aren't you terminating me? Are you showing me mercy? How rude… I told you not to hold anything back," coldly stated Leviathan, feeling insult that her opponent didn't finish her off thinking of her as a woman who doesn't deserve to be killed like any other soldiers.

"Why are you so mad? I like people like you, so I'm hoping for another match next time!" Axl proclaim showing his big grin at her.

Taking by surprise by his comment, Leviathan's eyes widen in surprise and a faint hue of pink appears on her face.

She simply smirks back and pulls herself out of Axl's embrace gently and turns toward him with a flirty smile.

"Next time we meet, you had better give me your best! Because I'll definitely become stronger next time! Farewell!" said Leviathan giving Axl one last wink before teleporting away.

"That was quite the fun fight," said Axl finally collapsing to the ground, "But I better hurry back."

"_Yes, you better. We have things to discuss… Axl darling,"_ replied Ciel and a cold and intimating voice that doesn't suit her spitting the last word venomous.

Again another chill sends down Axl's spine and something tells him his next battle he will not come out alive.

Praying to himself for a safe future, Axl picks himself up and slowly returns to the Resistance Base.

* * *

"So how are you faring Axl?" asked Ciel in an irritated voice.

"Good, though my body is beat up quite a bit, hehe," Axl laughed nervously as Ciel continues to glare at him coldly.

"I see, but can you clearly tell me what that was between you and Leviathan?" asked Ciel still glaring at Axl with death glares.

"Well Marino used to do that to me… in the past… and I felt nostalgia… so I got carried away a bit…" said Axl, his voice shrinking them when he speaks.

"I see…"

Still not satisfied, her gives him the death glare but pulls back a little. Cerveau clears his throat a bit and speaks up.

"Well it's good to have you back Axl! And what I surprise! I didn't know your guns can change forms and abilities like yourself!"

Axl double take to himself and looks at Cerveau stupidly before replying to him, seeing it as an opportunity to get himself out of the hole he dug with Ciel.

"O-Oh! Yeah, my guns are really special to me! I had them since I could remember and no other guns could replace them or be replicated!"

"Cannot be replicated?" asked Ciel, forgetting her angry on Axl.

"Yeah, like me, no one can perfectly replicate my gun or Copy Chip. There some black box or something that cannot be scanned or fully understood. Just like X and Zero, I'm like them in that regard," ponder Axl.

"That's interesting," said Cerveau pondering over the facts.

Suddenly Axl collapses.

"Axl!" shouted Ciel coming over to Axl's side, "Are you OK?"

"Just tired from all the non-stop fighting, even I need a breather sometimes!" shouted Axl getting back up.

Ciel warmly smiles towards Axl, "Let me help you the repair room, we have a capsule you can sleep in until you fully recover."

"Thank you Ciel," said Axl leaning on Ciel as she guides him to the Repair Room.

Cerveau looks at the scene with amusement. Really now, why doesn't she go out and tell Axl she likes him? Thinking about the thought he chuckles to himself and leaves the rooms to gather new information for the team.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter done and about! I had about half of it done after my last chapter, but I had school-related work to do and a few other various things to do. Plus I had some video games I wanted to beat that I haven't do so already plus I bought some new games recently too so I'm trying to get this done!

Sorry I'm lacking motivation to continue writing my fanfic, but I still have the greats ideas of what's going on in this story and I wish to continue it!

And looking how long it took JUST to post the next chapter… OVER TWO YEARS already! I like to apologize to my fans who've enjoyed my work so far, ever so waiting patiently for the next chapter.

I'll try to get the next chapter ready and done with.

With that out of the way! I finally got the whole Axl VS Blizzack Staggroff and Axl VS Leviathan battles done with! I've been meaning to write these down and show these awesome battles I had in my head for a while! Plus I got to sheds some more light on Axl's abilities and past! I wanted to write that down in long time, plus the whole Ciel jealous in the end bit was funny too in my opinion! I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 6! I'll make sure to get to Chapter 7 so soon as possible!


	7. Phantom of the Factory

**CHAPTER 7: Phantom of the Factory**

* * *

"Hmph!"

Leviathan was agitated, if wasn't bad even she had to wait a few days to recover from her battle with Axl, but Master X has order Harpuia, Fefnir, and her to back off from Axl until Master X gives the word. The only one who can fight Axl was the other remaining Guardian member, Phantom the leader of the Zan'ei Army, for the time being.

"Throwing a tantrum again, Leviathan?"

Harpuia, who entered the Neo Arcadia's Repair Room alongside Fefnir, spoke up seeing Leviathan up and about.

"Oh it's you guys, so what brings you guys here?"

"I wanted to see how messed up you got! Didn't you say 'I'll defeat Axl and bring his broken down body the next time you see me'?" said Fefnir in a mocking tone pointing at Leviathan.

BAMMMM!

Fefnir falls on his back after being smacked by an 'unknown flying object', which turns out to be a frozen spiky ice cube, which Leviathan threw at him in retaliation.

"With that aside, Axl appears to have more abilities that he didn't display in his previous battles," ponder Harpuia, "By the way did you when to see Axl copy your DNA?"

Leviathan took a quick glance at Harpuia and thought back to her battle with Axl.

She never saw him once copied her DNA throughout the fight, though at the end when she was nearly knock unconscious from Axl's last attack she did feel a sort of 'blue light' flash before disappearing and her awakening up.

"Didn't really see it, but I do feel like a light shone on me," said Leviathan in an uninterested tone.

"So he's copied the power of three of the Guardians of Master X so far," Harpuia stated thinking about the A-Trans ability that Axl possess.

"So he can transform into Leviathan now, eh?" said Fefnir recovering from Leviathan's surprise attack.

"Yes, he can see me whenever he wants. It's like I gave him a photographic portrait of me for him to admire and see only," said Leviathan in a dreamy and romantic voice.

"Man, do I feel bad for him then… getting your DNA stuck in him. He'll never use his A-Trans again! Hahahaha!" laughed Fefnir.

SMACK!

Leviathan smacked Fefnir upside the head.

"What the hell Leviathan!"

"I should be the one saying that! If you weren't my brother I would of killed you for the insult!"

"Did you show your 'Axl' this side of you! He would be desperate to go out with a girl like you!"

"Y-You…! For your information, he flirted with me and acted like a gentleman! Though I prefer he didn't…" murmur Leviathan on that last part as she wanted to fight Axl without him pulling any punches.

"Uugh! He must be desperate then! I feel sorry for him, for to be stick to flirting with someone like Leviathan"

"Oh Fefnir…! I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!"

Harpuia sighed from seeing his siblings' usual fights again. Though it's a way for them to show how the other loves to annoy, tease, and bicker in an affectionate way, but Harpuia cannot help but ponder.

How am I related to these two again…?

"Oh that reminds me of our other sibling, do you happen to know where Phantom is Leviathan?" asked Harpuia as Leviathan was choking Fefnir to death.

Leviathan stopped, but not letting go for Fefnir by the neck, and looked at Harpuia.

"Oh he said something about setting up multiple traps for Axl and the Resistance Base."

"T-Traps, huh? I prefer not to use them, I like the enemy to know what hits them! But all's fair in love and war, not my taste though, and all's fair for Axl avoiding Leviathan," said Fefnir still after smug even still being choked by Leviathan.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! It looks like someone isn't punished enough!" said Leviathan in a dark voice as her face darkens and her eyes glowing yellow with an evil smile on her face.

Honestly… how am I related to them? Harpuia sighs once more.

"By the way Harpuia, do you know why Master X ordered us to back off from attacking Axl? I'll obey my orders from Master X anytime, but I'm a little reluctant to stop chasing Axl," asked Leviathan finally letting go of Fefnir as he gasp for air.

"I believe it has something to do with 'that' plan…"

**

* * *

**

_This place is?_

_Looking around the entire place is pitch black. No one around… was this a dream Axl thought? _

_Well, well, well looks who's here and about! How've been Axl?_

_A chill ran down Axl's spine, he knew who was talking to him and glared back at the voice with hate and resentment while keeping a calm face._

_You just don't know when to quit do you?_

_What can I say? Just like that time, remember? X and Zero were really mortified that day…_

_That was your fault I remember, and besides everything turned out fine that day_

_Yes, for a prototype like yourself I'm impressed. I did not think my hold on you would break like that, but some after you…_

_That's ancient history now, when don't you come on out… Lumine?_

_A figure from the darkness walks closer to Ax,l coming into the little light where Axl stood in the dark, showing his purple hair and white armor. Smirking at him like an old friend._

_I could've sworn I kicked you out of my buddy a long time ago._

_Ha, that really was fun for since then that's when…_

_When I sealed myself away to prevent you from taking over my body again and ask my friends to see if they can remove you._

_In addition to that didn't you ask X and Zero to promise you something?_

_Yeah, I remember it's slowly coming back to me but I'm remembering my past bit by bit. But about you…_

_Don't worry I'm just sitting back and watching from the sidelines… but can you really forgive how people treated your kind?_

_If you're trying to make me go Maverick you can forget it! I'll blow my head off before I allow myself to go Maverick again!_

_Yes, you tried to do that too on that day before X stopped you and had your friends suppress me even deeper into your mind._

_You can wait all you want, but I'll be there to stop you if you try to hurt my friends again._

_With that Axl turns away and walks away into the Abyss._

_Don't worry… I got all the time in the world until that day comes…_

* * *

"Axl! Axl are you awake?"

"Hm?"

Axl slowly opens his eyes in response to the voice that startled his mind, moving his body caresses to not send some unpleasant jolts throughout his body, and turns his head the source of the voice.

"Ciel? Is something… the matter?" said Axl sleepily as he yawns from resting into the healing capsule.

"Unfortunately, but this isn't the place to talk about such things. Please meet me at the Command Room when you're ready," said Ciel turning over and heading toward the door.

Axl tilting his head was curious at what's up, but before he could even get the chance to response or leave the capsule Ciel turned around.

"Oh and Axl…"

"?"

"I'm relieved to see you're well again!" said Ciel with the biggest smile she gives to Axl before leaving the room.

For some reason Axl's face heated up just from seeing Ciel smiling at him like that.

Where did that come from? Well Ciel is a very cute girl, even if she's a human and I'm a Reploid, and well…

Axl couldn't get his thoughts straight, and decided to go meet up with Ciel at the Command Room. Before exiting out of the room, a lightbulb lighted up his head and he pounds his fist into his hand as if he remembered something important.

"I didn't see it until now, but reminds me of Cinnamon! Though more out-going and spoken then she was at first."

Feeling satisfied, he leaves the room.

"We're running out of E-Crystals?" Axl spoke up after hearing the situation from Ciel and Cerveau.

"Yes, unfortunately we used the last remaining E-Crystals to power the capsule you were in to recover and to prevent the Neo Arcadia access to our computers," stated Cerveau.

"So it's my fault, huh?" said Axl casting down his look.

"No! Absolutely not! You've done more than enough to help us out! We would've run out of E-Crystals sooner without your help!" exclaimed Ciel, agitating over the fact.

"Is that so? Hmm… anyway do we have a way to get more if we're running low?" asked Axl hoping to get an answer to help with this dilemma.

"There is, but it's not going to be easy. We've discovered an Energy Plant nearby with a bountiful supply of E-Crystals that can last us for years! We've sent some scouts ahead to take a look. Though we're hoping to settle this before then, right Ciel?" said Cerveau turning his attention to the girl right next to him.

"Yes, I'm trying to develop a new type of energy that never runs out to end the Energy Crisis that Neo Arcadia and to set things right again for both Human and Reploid," said Ciel.

"So that's what you've been doing while I'm away? Pretty sweet Ciel!" said Axl grinning happily with his hands behind his head.

Ciel blushed slightly from Axl's usual childish attitude and smile backed.

"Alright then! Tell me where to go and I'll secure the Factory for us!" said Axl getting pumped up.

"I've already set the coordinates on the Transporter. Use it when you have the time," said Cerveau.

"Well do!"

Turning around to go on his next mission, he encounters a small figure he hasn't seen in a while.

"Oh, hey Alouette! What's up?"

"Big Bro Axl, I made this good-well soon card for you!" said Alouette smiling innocently as she hands the card over to Axl before retreating going to Ciel's side.

Axl took note of the card's contents and smiling bashfully.

"Thanks Alouette! I'll be back in a flash! Those Mavericks are going to regret messing with me!" shouted Axl as he runs out the door.

"Please be back soon, Big Bro!" Alouette waved back.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon Alouette," said Ciel crouching next to the little blond girl, "In the meantime let's play some games while we wait."

"Yeaaa!" cried Alouette happily!

However Ciel looked back at where Axl left.

I know he'll be alright, but I can shake off this bad feeling still…

* * *

A beam of light descends through the air to the ground in front of an old seemingly abandon Energy Plant, as a black figure emerges from the light and surveys the surrounding area.

"So this is the Energy Factory? Looks homey," said Axl cheerful with a smile.

"_Huh? This is strange? Our scouts are missing…_" said Ciel over the mic.

"Don't worry I'll proceed with caution, I can sense something not right here," said Axl in a serious manner, "Back me up Ciel."

"_Understood!_" shouted Axl over the mic.

Continuing down the path in front of him, Axl proceeds to investigate the area and the missing scouts inside the Energy Plant.

SWOOSH! CLANG! CLANG!

Without warning three Kunai shoot where Axl's feet were a few seconds ago. Jumping back to distance himself for any other oncoming attacks Axl looks up where the three Kunai flew from.

A black ninja-like Reploid descends quickly from the shadows from where the Kunais were.

"Hmph! You have been doing well!" the Ninja Reploid said in a respectful and noble manner.

"Well that answers to what happen to the scouts," said Axl glaring the Ninja with contempt.

"My name is Phantom, one of the four Guardians of Master X," spoke Phantom to the intruder.

Axl replied with a crooked smile of his.

"You're the infamous Axl I see, however… Every generation has its legend. However, a forgotten legend should remain forgotten forever. Allow me to show you why…" said Phantom as he begins to form hand signs.

"Keeping this short and sweet, huh? Fine then, I accept!" said Axl charging his guns.

Phantom vanished in the blink of an eye. Turning around Axl sees 4 Phantoms coming at him at full speed.

"CHARGE SHOT!"

The huge energy sphere catches two of the Phantoms, fakes conjured up by Phantom's justu, and disappears as the other two Phantoms proceed to slash into three parts with their blades. Axl dodge rolls to the side as Phantom throws shurikens at Axl.

"Stealth Mode!"

Disappearing without a trace, Axl vanishes before Phantom's eyes as his clone disperse. Rain of energy shots are fired from the right of Phantom as he returns to the shadows.

Phantom scans the area and activates his eye's special ability to detecting enemies, seen or unseen to the naked eye, and spots the invisible Axl in front of him who's but about 10 feet away charging his guns pointing at him.

Phantom takes into the air and throws a giant Shuriken at Axl as Axl fires his powered-up Charge Shoot at him.

BOOOOMMM!

The blast hits the giant Shuriken, but then the Shuriken split into four smaller Shuriken and home onto Axl as to a heat-seeking missile homing on a its target. Axl deactivates his Stealth Mode and jumps backwards blasting the oncoming Shurikens.

BANG! CLANG! BOMB!

Axl deflects the attacks and looks up into the air to search where Phantom was as he's taken off into the sky after that attack a second ago. Phantom hovers above Axl on top of a giant Shuriken rapidly spinning in the air.

Phantom throws multiple Kunais and Shurikens with explosive tags on him at Axl, as Axl's eyes widen in shock. Quickly evading the attacks, the tags explode especially the ones still in midair causing Axl to roll back from taking the damage. Seeing this as an opening Phantom quickly jumps down from his Shuriken and scurries over to Axl in a heartbeat with his sword ready.

Axl pulls out his gun to lock gun-to-sword to prevent Phantom from getting another hit in, but after taking the recoil of clashing his sword with Axl's gun Phantom moves back slightly and slashes at Axl only nicking him by the side.

"I missed…" said a disappointed Phantom as he jumps back.

"No you don't! GIGA CRUSH!" said Axl unleashing his ultimate attack surprising at Phantom who's only backed up 3 feet away from Axl.

"!"

The blue electric-like beams fired from the mouth of his guns' barrel and moved within the air in an unnatural movement scorching and destroying the ground around where Phantom and Axl was.

Phantom braced himself from the attack taking it head-on. Dust kicked up as Phantom is slightly heavily damaged, but can still fight.

However Axl wasn't going to give him time to withdraw to recover and rushed him by punching him in the gut before he could react and roundhouse kicked him in the side before finally pulling out his guns and continuous fired this upward, almost like he was slashing Phantom with two swords.

BANG! BAMMM! BOOOMM!

Phantom pulls back from the assault. He got overtook because of Axl's ultimate attack and gave him the opportunity to counterattack. A blue sphere-shape light emits from Phantom's body and enters into Axl's head gem. However, even though badly damaged and unable to continue the fight, Phantom smirks.

"What's so funny?" said an irritated Axl, he did not like the fact he was smirking.

"I find it hard to believe I lost, however I still have a trick up my sleeve. I planted bombs all over the factory and will explode in a few minutes now, and when they do this entire factory will be smashed into nothing! I will not allow you and the Resistance Army to obtain the E-Crystals!"

"Are you insane!" shouted Axl looking at the injured Ninja.

He couldn't help it; there was something about him that rubs Axl in the wrong way.

"Hmph, don't worry. The last part of your forgotten tale will not gone out in a whimper, but with a bang!" said Phantom as he disappears.

"Dammit, he's gone," said Axl kicking the dust in frustration.

"_Axl! There's no time before the bombs explode! Evacuate the place now!_" shouted Ciel over the mic, overhearing the entire conversation.

"No way! We need those E-Crystals! I'll just deactivates every bombs in there!" yelled Axl, he wasn't about to give up after coming so far.

"Okay, I've detected 8 bombs within the factory. Just please don't feel that you have to do this Axl…," said Ciel concerned for Axl's safety.

"Don't worry! I want to help, please I want to make sure you keep on smiling Ciel," said Axl.

Ciel blushes madly from Axl's comment and is glad no one was around to see it.

"I'm going in!"

* * *

"OK, that's 7 bombs so far! Now where's that damn last bomb?" said Axl entering the deepest part of the factory.

"_I've detected the last bomb in room up ahead of you,_" Ciel response.

Axl proceeds to enter the room but when he got there, there was an empty room waiting for him.

"Where is it? I only got 2 minutes left!" shouted Axl.

Rrrrrraghh…

A strange sound was made. Axl looks up to the source of the sound as a giant object descends closer to him. A giant sphere-shaped Mechaniloid with what appears to 8 rods sticking out of its body.

"_Watch out Axl! I'm detecting a massive energy reading! And… ah! The last bomb is inside that Mechaniloid!_" said Ciel.

"Really? Guess I can't be too recklessly now," said Axl looking at the giant foe.

The giant Mechaniloid's 'rods' extend out forming two yellow long arms.

"_I'm also detecting that, that Mechaniloid has different element attacks! Stay Alert!_"

"Don't worry, I'm charging my guns to the maximum! It will be over in an instant!" stated Axl pointed his guns at the giant Mechaniloid as he dashes in recklessly.

The giant Mechaniloid swings its mighty arms at Axl as Axl twirls around it blasting its arms causing the Mechaniloid to retreat. The arms return to its rod-like state and another pair of arms took its place, red ones.

"Let's play then! A-TRANS! HARPUIA!" shouted Axl become the green Guardian.

The Mechaniloid aims its arms at Axl-Harpuia and breathes fire at him.

"Not going to work, Twin Slash!"

A pair of electrified air slashes cut through the giant attacks and destroys its arm forcing it to switch to its next pair of arms which are green.

"A-TRANS! LEVIATHAN!"

His body glowing off a blue light every time he transforms, his appearance becomes that of the graceful underwater Guardian Leviathan.

"… You know, I never really like taken on the forms of female Reploids," sighed Axl-Leviathan in Leviathan's voice, "But if it's a form that can take down the enemy easily then so be it!"

Axl-Leviathan dashes unbelievably fast on land, showing how versatile Leviathan is, and attacks with an uncountable thrust attacks at the enemy. Leaping into the air Axl-Leviathan slashes in an arc swing freezing the air in its path crushing the Mechaniloid's arms once again.

"A-TRANS! FEFNIR!"

A pair of familiar buster takes its place with the halberd Axl had a few seconds ago and comes rushed in.

"GO! SODOM AND GOMORRAH! HEAT HAZE!"

Towers of flames come bursting out of Axl-Fefnir's twin busters ripping away the last of the Mechaniloid's arms.

"A-TRANS! PHANTOM!"

Taking on the form of the Ninja Reploid Phantom, the one Axl fought moments ago, acrobatically jumps into the opened mouth of the damaged Mechaniloid and slashes it open his Phantom's blade.

"There!" Less than 30 seconds!" shouted Axl-Phantom grabbing the bomb inside the Mechaniloid.

Axl-Phantom grabs and deactivates the bombs and burst right through the Mechaniloid with the bomb in hand.

The Mechaniloid isn't done yet as it turns around to fire out last attack in an attempt to hit the bomb.

Axl reverts back to original form and looks at his enemy pointing his guns at the Mechaniloid.

"I told you, I'm charged my guns to the max! Now eat this! GIGA CRUSSSSHHHHHH!"

A pair of familiar blue electric light zigzags throughout the air, ripping away the metal body of the Mechaniloid. Nothing remains of the former Mechaniloid except for the burned metal in its place.

"Phew… secured the Energy Factory! Ciel!" shouted Axl in joy, before keeling over for exhaustion, "Dammit, I forgot using A-Trans too many times and on top with Giga Crush drains my energy too fast. It takes a good 10 minutes to fully recharge. Well I'm heading back Ciel."

No response of the over line…

"Ciel?"

Axl was getting worried, why wasn't Ciel responding?

"_Axl! Axl hurry back! The Resistance Base! We're under attack by the Neo Arcadia!_" shouted Ciel.

Axl's heart sank! Everyone at the base…!

"I'm on my way!"

**Author's Note:** I got this chapter done faster than I thought! But it's thanks to you guys! I've read your reviews and I'm so happy that everyone loves my fanfic and wants me to continue! That motivates me even more! So I'll do my best to complete this fanfic!

I'm a little disappointed as I had some get dialogue I was thinking for my characters, but I was at work as I can't write them down, so I couldn't really remember everything accurately but still got my point across. I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 7! The fanfic is getting closer to the end! If believe this fanfic will end with 11 Chapters at least since I'm squishing all the events together for the story proceeds faster.

Also I may go back to previous chapters and updated more with more details and such.


	8. Resistance Base under Siege!

**CHAPTER 8: Resistance Base under Siege!**

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel! Tell me what's happening right!" shouted Axl on his mic as he runs throughout the back side of the Factory.

The enemy, Phantom, staged a surprise attack on Resistance Base when Axl left to seize control of the Energy Factory Plant to restock on E-Crystals due to the Resistance Base running low on running using the Healing Capsule for Axl after his last battle with Leviathan.

Axl clicked his tongue. If only he was stronger! This wouldn't have happen, the Resistance Base wouldn't be under attack, they wouldn't be running low on E-Crystals, and most importantly Ciel will be safe and sound. Axl cursed himself under his breath.

But this was no time to feel sorry for himself; he had to get as soon as possible.

"_Currently we're been attacking from aerial bombers and some ground troops are entering from the desert area! I don't know how long we'll hold out! I'm sorry for saying this, but please come back Axl! We need you!"_ Ciel said firmly, surprising in a calm and commanding voice despite the situation she's currently in.

"What are you talking about! I don't mind! I fight to protect and help you because I want to and I care about you guys! You don't have to apologize for that!" exclaimed Axl rushing through the old Disposal Center that Axl took down soon after his awakening.

"_Thank you Axl, I have faith in you so please hurry!"_ said Ciel with a hint relief.

Just then, as Axl as exited out through the entrance of the building, a giant shadow covered Axl's position and the area where he was causing him to look up into the sky.

"What the hell is that!"

A giant Mechaniloid fall from the sky as an enemy airship soon disappears behind the clouds. Axl gave a scoffed smile at the new threat; however the appearance of this new Mechaniloid bought some waves of anxiety within Axl. The Mechaniloid started up its drill in the front, plowing away the rubble, and heading towards the Resistance Base.

"Damn, well this it's blocking the pathway to the Resistance Base I might as well clear it from my path!" Axl proclaimed as he takes out his guns, twirling them, and rushing in to take down the enemy tank.

* * *

"We can't hold out much longer!" shouted a Resistance Soldier firing away at the Pantheon enemy.

Another Resistance Soldier finished attacking another one of the enemies and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

"There's just no end to them! We have to evacuate everyone as Ciel said! We cannot only them to harm the civilians here!" conjured the Resistance Soldier as he strikes another enemy down.

"Damn! The main gate had to be destroyed already, but I'm not backing down! Axl has helped us out some much and given us courage to fight! I will never give up!" shouted one of the larger Resistance Soldier in upbeat tone.

"Axl just watch us! We'll show you what we're made of," one of the female Resistance Solider thought as she turned her gun onto the new enemy running toward the Command Room, "The fire of courage you gave us will not extinguish here and now!"

"What do we have here? Some mouse thinking they can outwit the cat?" said a cold and callous voice from above, causing everyone's head to turn to the direction of the voice.

…Huh?

"You! You are…!" said one of the Resistance Soldier as he cocked his eyebrow in bewilderment.

From the ceiling and landing swiftly on his feet, a monkey Reploid done with white-colored armor to mimic the appearance of fur and red for skin, with his long white tail brimming brightly with the flame on top of its tail and his cold icy blue eyes locked with the surprised and nervous soldiers.

"My name is Hanumachine, the number one apprentice of Phantom, and I shall be your opponent," said the monkey Reploid as he pulled out a red rod with golden tips that soon extended its length. The monkey Reploid looked at his prey with gleam, "So please do entertain me for the meantime until Axl gets here, okay? En-garde!"

The monkey Reploid charged in parrying away at the Resistance Soldiers as they back away dodging the furious attacks. Despite the ferocity and the sudden attack the Resistance Soldiers were, surprising, holding their own as they dodge the incoming attacks and retaliate with their guns.

"Impressive," stated the monkey Reploid flatly "However I still pulling back my attacks. Let's see how long you last."

"Don't back down guys!" growled one of the male Resistance Soldiers, rolling to the side from dodging Hanumachine's attack, returning open fire "We must hold out until Axl arrives!"

The monkey Reploid scoffed at their futile attempts of delaying the inevitable.

They cannot win. They must know that, but still…

"Got'cha ya varmint! Now git the hell out of here!" roared a strangely dressed Resistance Soldier armed with a giant machine gun pointed at Hanumachine.

Hanumachine took only a split second to avoid the attack, brushing the attack like child's play.

"Bingo! You fell for our trap!"

Huh?

The ceiling exploded causing debris to fall upon the monkey Reploid catching him by surprise. And the next second a stray round hit his right leg and soon after a barrage of bullets flew in his direction.

"Don't let up! We got him!" the female Resistance Soldier proceeding with throwing my bombs at that enemy currently under the rubble.

Hanumachine was intrigued, and honestly flabbergast, he did not expect the Resistance to put up a fight like this or catch him like this. However this like… stunt has angered him. He will not let this disrespect go unpunished!

Jumping up from the rubble, even backhanding an incoming out of the way, the monkey Reploid stood onto of the rubble. "I am quite impressed by your devotion; however I will not let any of you to live!"

Conjuring smaller versions of himself to he sent them to attack. The moment they reach the soldiers, the ground blew up destroying a couple of his copies. "Tch, I haven't shown you my full powers yet!"

"Don't give up! Let's show Neo Arcadia that we're no pushovers!" one of the Resistance Soldiers, and soon after several others followed after, charged in to attack the enemy.

Loud sounds of explosion are heard. Metal hitting metal echoes throughout the entire Resistance Base, as if singing a song of a battle of valiant heroes.

* * *

The enemy tank burst into flames, as a young orange-brunette Reploid boy walks out of the sea of flames without a scratch and drops down into the manhole leading into the Resistance Base.

"Ciel! Ciel are you alright!" screamed Axl as he tore apart the enemy Pantheons that have entered the Resistance Base and heading towards the Command Room.

"Axl!" Ciel turned to Axl, as he entered panting from the sudden rush of adrenaline (if Reploids have that) kicking in, bewilder.

Axl manages to catch his breath and walks up to "Ciel! Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, right?"

Taking his hand he gentles touches Ciel's chin and turns her head slightly back and forth to examine if she was hurt anymore. Stunned by Axl's sudden action, Ciel backs away slightly as the blood rushes to her face.

"I'm fine Axl! Don't worry, but first we have to evacuate everyone!" Ciel stated firmly.

"Alright! I'll provide support and draw the enemy's attack towards me to buy some time," said Axl, his guns pulled out and ready to kick some Maverick butt.

Ciel heaved a quiet sigh. She feels terrible of putting Axl into more danger and wistfully wishes to keep Axl out of harm's way. But isn't right to force her feeling onto Axl like that… and also he…

"Very well, I'll provide support as well. And Axl" said Ciel in a calm, cool, but plain tone as Axl is about to leave the room.

"What's up?"

"You should also evacuate as well, Axl," stated Ciel in a melancholy tone.

…What?

"Thank you for having to help us with so much…" Ciel clucked her tongue, cursing herself. Contradicting herself after she mentally mention about forcing her feeling onto Axl like this.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you also going to evacuate as well!"

Axl did a 180 degree turn to face Ciel. He didn't like the where this was going.

Ciel looked away for a second. "It's okay. This is my fault." Returning her gaze back to Axl, as Axl notices that Ciel's eyes shown sadness and a hint of contempt within them.

Axl tilted his head. "Your fault?"

"The world has become out of control. It's all because of Neo Arcadia… extreme justice, where peace is maintained by force. Reploids were scarified for the happiness of humans." Ciel began slowly hesitating a bit as the words rolled off her tongue.

She took a second to catch her breath before speaking the next few sentences, anxiety eating away at her.

"It was I who created Neo Arcadia… and it was I who regenerated X… It was I…" stated Ciel boldly but whispering the last few words to herself.

Axl blinked.

Ciel couldn't tell what he was thinking in his head and his expression neutral, though she noticed the somewhat surprise look in his eyes, looking away from him.

"What? What do you mean you by 'regenerated' X? Wasn't X in a deep sleep like me and you woke him up or something?" Axl was confused. He believes this X was a fake, a copy, an imposter, but now that she mentioned the word 'regenerated' he wasn't so sure now.

"No. This is different…" Ciel perking her head up and staring intensely at Axl, "You are an original, meaning that you are exactly like you used to be… But X is…"

CRASH

A loud crashing sound is heard in the distant. Axl and Ciel both turned their heads to the direction of the noise. The alarm sounds increasing the tense and nerve-wrecking atmosphere tenfold.

"You should go now… Help everyone evacuate…" said Ciel holding her hands together and placing them near her chest.

"Ciel…" Axl look deject not knowing what to do.

He turns around and heads out the door. "Hey Ciel!"

Ciel perks her head up and looks at Axl.

"How about we go on a date after all this is over, okay?" Axl giving her his trademark smile and a thumbs up gesture and hustles out of the room before giving her a chance to reply.

Ciel stands there, dumbfounded and completely astonish by Axl's straightforward, honest, and blunt question as her face turns burning up having just become magma.

* * *

Axl quickly fires a bullet through another enemy's head and heads over to the Energy Storage Room, seeing as the last huge explosion came from there, after Axl helped some of the soldiers and civilians to get some way safe to evacuate.

He enters the room to see the carnage unfold before him. Axl clicked his tongue, the absolute destruction reminds him too much of the Maverick Wars, days of old long gone.

Looking around he saw the Energy Storage Room in ruins, glass containers broken, the walls ripped apart, the ceiling blow away, and many giant rocks scattered around the room. It looked more like a cave-in, but the bloods on the floor and walls tell otherwise.

Axl shudder as he saw his comrades look over the room, beaten and blood all over their clothes.

"Um," a wounded Resistance Soldier stirred, "Damn… that was some party…"

Axl immediately sprung into action and ran over to where the Resistance Soldier was.

"Hey are you alright?" Axl said as he lifted the Resistance Soldier off the ground and placed his back against the wall.

"Been better actually…" scoffed the Resistance Soldier mocking a cheery smile as he looked towards Axl.

"Sorry. Standard Question," Axl said bashfully while rubbing the back of his head.

"*cough* No p-problem… but you h-have to… *cough* hurry… Hanumachine is planning…," the Resistance Soldier started to say but cough up some blood.

"Tell me where he is, I'll rip him a new one!"

"Hee, he… ran through there," pointed the Resistance Soldier to the hole above them just a little way where they were. "Planted some bombs… before he ran off… got the detonator…"

"Got'cha! I'll be back in a flash!" Axl muttered as he jumped through the hole in the ceiling in hot pursuit on the assailant.

"Don't worry… about us *cough*… we'll live… just hurry…"

* * *

Hanumachine stood above an abandon building looking down to where the Resistance Base was hidden. His entire body is covered with battle damage and some pieces of his armor were destroyed.

He heaved an aggravated sigh looking over the hole in the ground he made early after thrashing the Resistance Soldiers for tarnishing his reputation as Phantom's number one disciple. He cannot believe a bunch of nameless soldiers manage to push him back and cause considerate damage to his body in the process.

However looking back, he saw the conviction and the determination in their eyes. They would not fail nor would they return, drawing inspiration from their hero Axl for strength. He mussed to himself, acknowledging them for their valor but all that opposes the Neo Arcadia and Master X must be punished.

Just as he was about to activate the detonator a black-clad armor Reploid jumped from out of the ground.

"Ah so he came," murmured Hanumachine. The black Reploid glared back at the monkey Reploid on top of the building.

"Well, well, well. I've heard a lot about you. So must be the infamous Axl I've heard so much about or should I say the old and out-of-date Reploid?" stated the monkey Reploid coolly agitating Axl to change his stance, "My name is Hanumachine, I am the number one apprentice of Phantom the Guardian."

The monkey Reploid jumped down off the building with his rod in hand in a composed battle stance. "I'll retire you for the glory of the Stealth Unit! En-garde!"

Axl fires a barrage of small energy pellets at the monkey Reploid as Hanumachine brushes them off with his rod quickly dispersing them and zigzag his way between Axl's attacks with masterful ease.

The monkey Reploid deployed several of his mini-copies of himself and circled around Axl. The little apes quickly closed the gap between themselves and Axl; however Axl disappeared in an instant.

Hanumachine and his copies perked up their heads looking to where Axl vanish to.

BOOM!

A hole suddenly appeared on one of the mini-copies and self-destructed as a result. The copies looked forward to where the sound of the shot came from… it was where Axl stood a moment ago! And another round of bullets flew in their direction.

The huge explosion of the mini-copies kicked up some dust covering the area Axl and the mini-copies where. Hanumachine looked in astonishment, what on earth just happened? He perked up his head and turned around feeling the presence of killing intent.

Axl re-appeared in front of Hanumachine, disengaging his Stealth Mode, and aiming his charged up guns point blank in Hanumachine's face.

…! No choice, I have to…

BLAST!

Axl fired his round where Hanumachine stood kicking up a huge wave of dust in the air. Suddenly a ball of fire came hurling towards Axl at high velocity.

Axl dodged to his side, utterly amazed that Hanumachine survived and launched a counterattacked in the process. He turned his body to where Hanumachine passed by him.

The monkey Reploid is breathing heavily having to taken damage from Axl's previous attack even with encasing himself in a giant fireball.

"Not bad kid, but I'm through playing around!" The monkey Reploid jumped back even further away, "Time to destroy this place!"

Axl scoffed. "What!"

"It's unfortunate, but we were order to retrieve Ciel back to Neo Arcadia as she was held hostage by the Mavericks of the Resistance Base. It is a tragic loss to us all," Hanumachine said dull and plainly revealing what appears to be the detonator in his hand.

Retrieve? You mean they wanted to destroy the Resistance Army AND capture Ciel? Why?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axl rushed towards the monkey Reploid going as fast as he possible can.

"No matter, it's all over," said Hanumachine as he pressed the button.

"NOOOO!"

…

…

…Eh?

Both Axl and Hanumachine blinked. Where's the explosion?

"Ha, looks like your plan failed," said a smug Axl looking triumphed.

"Impossible! What happened!" Hanumachine panicked, what went wrong!

"I DISARM THE BOMBS AROUND THE BASE," said a calm and composed voice.

Both Axl and Hanumachine looked up. A blue Cyber Elf hovers above them, a being Axl is all too familiar with.

"You… You're the one who gave me back my guns!" spoke Axl.

The little Cyber Elf was bemused it seems. "IT WAS A MEMENTO GIVEN TO ME LONG AGO."

"Y-You! How dare you! I don't know who you are, but any who opposes Master X are Mavericks that need to be terminated!" exclaimed the angry monkey Reploid as he jumped into the air.

"I'VE LOST INTEREST ELIMINATING MAVERICKS A LONG TIME AGO," said the Cyber Elf, "ALSO I AM NO MAVERICK. YOU REPLOIDS OF NEO ARCADIA FORGOTTEN WHAT TRUE PEACE IS."

"Shut up, I'll finish this!" the monkey Reploid started to glow bright red.

"What's he doing!" Axl looked up feeling an ominous and deadly force in the air.

"Farewell Master X and Lord Phantom! I will turned myself into a massive bomb to take down the Resistance Army once and for all!" shouted Hanumachine to the heavens.

"What! Dammit, my Giga Crush won't be enough to push him back!" Axl clenched his fist in irritation.

"**Then I'll provide some assistance,**" said a cool and effeminate voice.

"What! Lumine!" Axl shouted in his subconscious.

"**It will be a hassle if you die here, some I'll lend you my powers for the time being,**" Lumine, within Axl's subconscious, started to flow his power throughout Axl's body.

Axl's black and grey-colored armor turned ghostly white and purple, his blue eyes turned into a vicious auburn color, his hair changing into a light purple shade, and finally his scar mysteriously disappears. His blue helmet crystal shone even brighter around his red-turned-purple helmet plate giving a menacing chilling aura around Axl.

"What the _hell_ is this!" a shocked Hanumachine looks down at the strange transformation Axl performed.

"Tsk, could've given me warning! The feeling is unpleasant you know! But I'll accept your Lumine!" Axl cried out pointing his guns at the flying Hanumachine.

"Give up! There's no way you can stop me!" screamed Hanumachine as he accelerates towards Axl and the Resistance Base.

"Ha! You'll never make me give up! Because I promised X that I will always… fight for everlasting peace! Now… INFINITE GIGA CRUUUUUUUSSSHHH!"

A steam of multiple violent purple and blue electrified beams shot out from the barrels of the gun coloring the sky will fireworks at a festival.

Both Hanumachine and the beams collide together pushing each other back. "I… will… not… stop… glory to the Stealth Unit and Master X!" shouted Hanumachine at Axl.

"Just… die… Maverick!" with that White Armor Axl put all of his energy into the guns and engulf the monkey Reploid in a purple and blue colored energy beam.

Hanumachine struggled against the attack still pushing forward, but Axl's will prove too much for him as he pushed back even further into the sky until he reached the end of the atmosphere.

"Curse you… Axl!"

Axl looked up into the sky as a gigantic explosion is seen in the sky. Axl would've thought the sight would be beautiful if he was exhausted and in pain from the sudden stunt he pulled and his sudden transformation.

Axl looks down and notices he reverted back to his original armor colors.

"**That's all for today, unless I feel like giving you support again,**" stated Lumine as a matter-of-fact and he goes back to sleep inside Axl's head.

Shrugging it off as if it was nothing, Axl turned around and headed back to the Resistance Base to see if everyone is safe.

* * *

Axl soon walks into the room after defeating Hanumachine, with a little help from the blue Cyber Elf from before and surprisingly Lumine as well. However an uneasy shiver went down his spine thinking about why Lumine like he did…

Axl's train of thought is soon disrupted as Ciel speaks up.

"We have been saved again, thanks to you… Still," Ciel said firmly before looking away from Axl, "As long as X exists, maybe someday…"

Axl furrowed his brow. "You mean if this 'fake' X still exists. I'm unsure about the whole 'regenerated' part, but I believe this coward is not the X I know and I'll do whatever I can to stop him! Tell me how to get to him!"

Ciel rebukes a bit, taking by surprise of Axl's sudden outburst and committed declaration. She smiles a faint smile, "You can go directly to the core of the enemy base with the Trans Server…" Ciel lowers her head as her hair curtains her face, "Unfortunately, we haven't cracked the security system of their Trans Server yet…"

"Without the Trans Server, you won't be able to reach your destination easily…" the Resistance Soldier walked up beside Axl, "And if you are away from the base for a long time, I don't know what might happen to us…"

Axl let out an irritated sigh. He has to stop this 'X' as soon as possible, he can't stand standing by as his friends continue to get hurt and being accused of being Mavericks. He needed a miracle right now!

…Huh? This warmth…

Axl looks and his trademark grin slowly appears on his face.

A familiar blue Cyber Elf appeared before Ciel, Axl, and the Resistance Soldier.

"DON'T WORRY, I'VE CRACKED THE SECURITY SYSTEM OF THE TRANS SERVER," spoked the little blue Cyber Elf with a strong commanding tone but with a gentle warmth to it, "I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG…"

"No problem! Glad I can always count on you!" Axl giving the blue elf a thumbs up.

The Cyber Elf nodded in response. "NOW YOU CAN ENTER NEO ARCADIA WHENEVER YOU WANT."

"Thank you old friend," smiled Axl.

Ciel and the Resistance Soldier took note of this as they noticed the strange smile on Axl's face. It showed a sense of happiness and… nostalgic.

"NOW GO AXL! TERMINATE 'MASTER X' OF NEO ARCADIA… TERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE…"

Having said its peace the little blue Cyber Elf flies away.

"Wait… there's no way, it couldn't be…" Ciel shifted her feet a bit from the sudden shock and stuttered a bit.

Axl gives off his usual cocky grin and turns around, "Alright, I'm heading to the Trans Server!"

Ciel snapped out of her dazed and watches Axl as he leaves. However Axl stops himself momentarily as if he forgot something.

"Oh and Ciel," Axl tilted his head in Ciel's direction, "Be sure to keep that promise we made after this is over!"

And with that he books out the doors leaving a confused Resistance Soldier and completely crimson red Ciel behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! I wanted to do something special and to make this fanfic more unique so I gave the Resistance Soldiers a bigger role in this chapter and to show that they are perfectly capable of fighting powerful enemies too, but alone.

Also I spiced things up a bit too with the final part with Hanumachine with our little blue Cyber Elf coming to Axl's aid and Lumine surprisingly helping Axl as well. Plus another surprising feature that Axl even has too and I hope you liked it.

I'm trying to improve my writing skills and dictionary of words to write more detailed and deep stories from reading other people's fanfics here.

Well I'm tired and I got a lot to catch up on in school so it will be a while for the next chapters, and since the end of this fanfic is slowing coming to an end I hope you keep on reviewing, reading, and such until the end! Thank you for your support guys!


	9. Infiltration of Neo Arcadian

**CHAPTER 9: Infiltration of Neo Arcadian, Axl's Resolve!**

**

* * *

**

"So you've returned Phantom."

The black and white ninja Reploid bowed down before another Reploid in front of him. Twin pools of crimson red irises, like a blood colored gem, staring down on the ninja Reploid with an intensified look and a half-amused smile. Sitting across Phantom onto a throne-like chair inside the empty room was a blue-clad Reploid, his head resting on his right hand leaning on his elbow upon his chair's armrest never taking his eyes off of the ninja.

Phantom casted his gazed down in an apologetic manner. "I am sorry Master, I have failed you."

"On the contrary everything went better than I hoped," the blue figure rose from his throne, "Though I am disappointed some things didn't play out like I planned."

"Master?" Phantom lifted his head and stared at the blue Reploid in front of him.

"Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan come forth," commanded the leader of Neo Arcadian proudly. Soon three familiar figures teleported besides Phantom bowing in response to their master's call and presence.

"You called Master X?" Harpuia spoke keeping his bowing stance without lifting his head.

"Yes," Master X chimed in gracefully. "It seems like our 'friend' will be arriving to greet me soon and I like all of you to prepare a special welcome party for our guest."

Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan's head shot right up eyes widen, only Phantom remain still and emotionless as if nothing important was said. One of the four Guardians, Fefnir cracked a cocky smile.

"So Axl's coming here! Now that's something, I'm pumped up for another rematch with him!" Fefnir excitedly shot up his fist into the air.

Leviathan turned her head in Fefnir with an annoyed and irritated look. "Fefnir! You're in Master X's presence! How could you disrespect our Master in such an uncivilized manner! Apologize!"

Fefnir pretending not to hear her, turning his grinning face towards his master. "So when's the little man getting here! I'm ready to smash 'im!"

SMASH!

Fefnir was sent flying into the ground, creating a new pavement in the process. Fefnir got up, angry seething throughout his entire body and glaring at his attacker.

"The hell was that for, Leviathan! I was talking to Master X here!" his voice raising with anger, not happy for the sneak attack by his sister.

Quickly, almost instantaneous, Leviathan put Fefnir into a headlock and pinned him to the ground.

"Fefnir! You ignorant jerk! Apologize to Master X now!" Leviathan screaming at the top of her lungs at Fefnir, before facing Master X regaining her composer and elegance, "I apologize for my brother's rude behavior Master X, please forgive Fefnir's irresponsible actions."

"My? MY irresponsible actions? Hell! What about yo- Ack!" Leviathan started grabbing Fefnir's legs and pulling on them.

"Say it!" glared Leviathan.

Fefnir refused stubbornly. "I ain't freaking saying 'Mercy'! Get off me!"

"Lively as always," said Master X charmingly unfazed by his Guardians' behavior.

Harpuia rubbed his forehead in embarrassment and shame, muttering about how he was related to them, as Phantom stood there nonchalant and indifferent to the whole situation.

Harpuia quickly dismissed his siblings' childish antics and turned toward Master X. "Is there anything else you like for us to do, my Master? Perhaps we should take another attempt of rescuing Ciel from the Mavericks?"

"No, it's unfortunate but we'll have to rescuing Ciel aside for now until we defeat the black Reploid," stated Master X in a serious manner, "Ciel… the founder mother of Neo Arcadian and the reason we're here today. It's all thanks to her that this paradise exist with me, appointed by her, to be its leader."

The blue Reploid started at the ceiling intensely, his crimson red eyes turning a darker shade of red as he contempt something. "To think she was kidnap by the Mavericks under my watch, truly is a horrified setting. Harpuia! Phantom! After dealing with the black Reploid head out and retrieve Ms. Ciel at all cost!"

"As you wish my Master," both Reploid replied monotone and obediently.

Satisfy with their response, the blue Reploid closed his eyes and smiled. "Very good, dismiss."

Leviathan stopped stomping onto Fefnir's 'lower' parts, to punish Fefnir even further, to bow respectfully to her master and teleporting out of the room.

"D-Damn my sis… y-you don't hit b-below the belt," groaned Fefnir rubbing his head, and then following the same suite his sister bowed to Master X and left.

Likewise Harpuia and Phantom did the same, but before teleporting the two exchange glances with one other and left.

The room completely deserted, save for the blue-clad Reploid returns to his throne. A small chuckle broke the awkward silence.

"It's such a shame Axl, it looks like we will not be able to talk together," the blue Reploid mused, his eyes losing all its light and majestic earlier. "However if you do exceed my expectations I look forward to meeting you… so I can show you that Neo Arcadian is a haven for all, but if you continue to resist I will crush you!"

* * *

"Axl, wait a minute!" cried a female voice running in the damaged hallways of the Resistance Base.

The black Reploid, Axl, turned his attention the voice as he stopped dead in his tracks in front of the Transporter Room.

Axl responded back to the voice a small warm smile as the pink-clad girl, her blonde ponytail flicking up and down, as she slowly comes to a halt in her tracks panting slightly from the quick jog.

"What's up Ciel?" asked Axl innocently.

Ciel frowned and casted her gaze away from Axl in a hurt expression, something that took Axl completely surprised. "H-Huh? Did I say something right?"

"I…" Ciel started to speak, but couldn't look Axl in the eyes. A hurt expression etched her face, her eyes moving back and forth occasionally glancing at Axl.

Axl was puzzled and slowly became concerned; this isn't all like Ciel to act so timid all of a sudden as he noticed her hands fidgeting over each other.

Ciel started to take a deep breath and started again, nervousness still in her voice. "I'm sorry… Axl… this is all my fault…" \

This time Ciel looked directly into Axl's face, her starting to water. "I'm the one who recreated the duplication of X… That's why… why everyone is suffering is my fault." Ciel looking away again hurt.

"What are you apologizing for? This isn't your fault, you didn't know this was going to happen," smiled Axl.

Ciel instantly looked at Axl, rebuked by his warm and kind response. "E-Eh?"

Axl chuckled softly. "Come on Ciel, you did it because you thought it be for the good for everyone. X is a hero, a legendary icon that puts people's mind to ease knowing he's around to watch. 'Sides I knew you made this fake X a while ago anyway and I don't blame you."

If anyone saw the look on Ciel's face, one would say shock was the understatement, she was downright flabbergasted. "Axl… how… when did you know?"

"Remember after I defeated Harpuia and we were talking about my Copy Chip?"

Ciel nodded.

"Well you asked me if I hated the person who built this Copy X, even though you said if, and I mention how I would slap this guy upside the head if he was the real X? I knew right away that you built this Copy X, but you did it for good reason."

Axl gave Ciel a heartwarming and sheepish grin. Ciel was taken aback by Axl's positive and warm smile, and returned the gesture.

"I really shouldn't underestimate your perceptive skills," sighed Ciel, a relaxing expression brimming off her beautiful face. "Thank you Axl."

Ciel once again looked at Axl this time seriously. "You don't have to do this you know."

"I have to," this time Axl being serious, disregarding his previous childish attitude Ciel once knew. "I have to do it, for their sake."

Ciel raised her brow. "I'm used to screw up a lot, and caused a lot of people grieve and I've pretty stupid stuff as well. To be honest, I was scared and afraid of losing, failing, in front of others."

This time Axl was casting his gaze to the ground, Ciel listen intently, his voice quite melancholy. "That's why I come off childish and immature, to hide my own insecurity and fear laughing it off like it was nothing. It was always a way to calm myself down and focus on the task at hand, always looking only on the bright side of situations, but it's hard when I still lose my friends." Axl gritted his teeth like his was ashamed of himself.

"Axl…" Ciel stared. Is this how he really felt?

"I've done so many stupid and irresponsible things and I was happy when I got a chance to repent for my mistakes, and by becoming a Maverick Hunter I believed I could help as many people as I can. That's why I looked up to X and Zero, no matter the situation they always tackled it head on and try their best to make the best out of a bad situation. I was so… envious of them…"

"That's why I wanted to prove myself to them… and I goof too, but I didn't mind if they scolded me. I… was happy to get to know them, understand them… and to understand a little bit more of myself. I'm like them… no knowledge about their past, though X might have I don't know, and that's why I know what's important and when it's go time! I won't back down no matter what! I have for my friends and the people I care about!"

Axl's voice continue to rise, becoming more confident and prouder, "So this is why I have to do this, X and Zero worked so hard and I'm not about to let a fake tarnish X's image like this! I wasn't there to help them when they needed it in the Elf Wars, but I'm sure as hell not sitting on the sidelines anymore!"

"Axl…" Ciel looked at Axl curiously, changing her expression to one that understands another's pain and suffering. "I understand, you've been through a lot. That's why you keep pushing yourself, for everyone's sake and your friends. You want everyone to be happy."

"Yeah," Axl placed his hand over his scar. "This scar reminds me what's important and what to do. I'm not sure… how I got it before I was found by Red and later teaming up with X and Zero… but I'm pretty sure I was protecting my creator or someone of equal importance to me, but failed and this scar is proof of my failure."

Suddenly Axl's demeanor returns to the happy, goofy, childish expression that Ciel's come to love. "That's why I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

Ciel smiled warmly at Axl as he turned around to the Transporter Room. "Axl, I'm happy I got the chance to meet you… if you wasn't for you everyone would've been be gone by now."

"Promise me Axl," Ciel said more than a whisper. "That you'll come back alive, alright? Even if you can't defeat Copy X, I just want you to return safely to us… _to me_…"

"Thanks Ciel," Axl waved his hand to Ciel as he begins to enter the Transporter Room.

"Good luck… and I…"

"Don't say it…" Axl stated plainly.

Ciel looked curiously at Axl.

"Say it when I get back, gives me a reason to come back alive no?" Axl gave Ciel his trademark grin, something she hasn't seen in awhile, as Axl left her in a small daze.

Ciel giggled. It was so like him to say something like that.

"Alright! Everyone in the Resistance Base! We're heading out to our Main Headquarters, let's move it!"

* * *

A beam of light arrived onto the Neo Arcadian's Transporter; the digital waves from the ground up started to build Axl's form.

The black Reploid stepped out of the Transported and surveyed his surroundings. It was exactly a military base or a underground chambers, the entire area was more like a sanctuary like a church or something like from that ancient human civilization of Rome.

Axl pondering on the best solution to find the fake X as quickly as possible.

"**Aren't you going to rush in like always?**" said a cool and calm voice.

"You. Haven't heard from you for awhile now," Axl noted to Lumine's presence within his mind.

The voice chuckled in the back of Axl's head slyly. "**I've finished taken my nap some time ago and overheard your conversation with that human. To think that, Axl, an S-Class Maverick Hunter could be so emotionally weak.**"

"I have no time to talk to you Lumine," Axl angrily concluded the conversation.

"**Suit yourself, but I'm here for 'emotional' support for you Axl. Just give me a holler when you need it… Prototype,"** said Lumine coolly, saying the word 'Prototype' fondly like a friendly nickname as he left Axl's presence.

Axl winced at the word. Prototype. He hated that word; he hated being called a Prototype as if someone is calling him weak or insignificant because of what he is even if it's true that he's a Prototype. Axl shrugged it off as he entered through a large door.

As soon as Axl walked in, a figure presented itself in the middle of the room slowly rising from its spot. Expecting and waiting for the intruder to enter.

It was a red beetle-like Reploid, a giant horn nose with two other horns on the back of its head pointing up like a triceratops, with long arm with blue claws extending from it, it's black and red body showing a small but sturdy exterior body, with four little blue eyes staring directly into Axl's blue determined eyes.

"You are trespassing on the sanctuary of Master X. I, Herculious Anchortus, will eliminate you, in the name of Harpuia, Guardian of Master X." said the red beetle in a boastful and arrogant manner.

The red beetle, called Herculious, ready himself into a defensive stance. "You should view it as an honor to be slashed to retirement by my sword Maverick!"

"Ah!" Axl shrugged. The red beetle perked a brow.

"What's this? No witty comment, no sneaky comeback for my misdeeds, no enthusiasm about the carnage to take place here? Oh well, I'm in a hurry anyway so I'll finish this up in under two minutes," stated Axl coolly and mischievously.

"Hmph, ignorant to a fault. Very well I will finish you in under two minutes as you wish!" exclaimed the red beetle as he started to charge up his horn with electric and ram in Axl's direction.

Axl kicked up the ground and spun himself behind the red beetle and fire a few shells at the red beetle's back. The red beetle shook off the attacks like nothing, as the beetle Reploid turned around fire electrical plasma shots from his charged horns.

Axl skipped around the attack with relative ease and jumped onto the wall. "Electric-empowered? I need just how to deal with you! A-Trans: Weapon Change!"

Axl's guns suddenly gave off a blue light and transformed into what looked like a light blue machine or gatling gun. Still sticking to the wall Axl aimed his new gun at the red beetle.

"What are you doing fool?" agitated was the red beetle.

Axl cocked him a mischievous grin. "Just giving you the cold shoulder since I have no time for you."

The bullets that was shot in rapid unison and in a spiral path were crystallized ice shots. The red beetle knew instinctual sense the danger of being hit by his weakness shot his two right arms into the wall and reeled himself away from the attack.

The suddenly the red beetle started ramming after Axl, as Axl jumped from one wall to the next. Herculious continue to fire his electric shoots at a much greater speed, but Axl kept on dodging them.

The black Reploid looked around for a second with a stoic expression. Seeing his opportunity, the red beetle extends all four of its arms to all of corners of the room as quickly as possible and started charging up for a electric plasma beam attack.

"Too slow!" shouted an excited voice behind him.

Herculious spun away just in time to see a foot slam itself into the beetle's face knocking him back a few feet. And Axl close the gap in a few seconds and fired directly into the beetle's legs and arms, pinning him to the floor.

The red beetle looked up to him. "I'm not done yet!"

Charging another electrical surge in his head, Axl fired another round at his horns, blocking off his ability to use it. "And that's that, this ice is really special. You'll be frozen in place for about an hour or so, so enjoy your time kissing the floor."

Axl walked past the red beetle with a smug look on his face, happy to finish such an easy duel.

"Ack! How…?" Herculious gasped, he was bested by his black intruder so easily and effortlessly.

"It's because I fought Mavericks way stronger than you and your attack pattern was _pretty_ easy to figure out. But I'm not in the mood of scraping some Mavericks right now so I'm letting you off with a warning. So don't get it my way," Axl cockily replied leaving the red beetle to shallow in his shame and embarrassing defeat, even losing interest of copying the beetle's DNA.

The red beetle looked up to the black Reploid as he left the room with great animosity. "Mark my words boy, I will have my revenge!"

* * *

Axl entered the next room with was a tower-like place, spiraling upward almost endlessly.

"Sheesh! It's the whole Jakob Project all over again! Where's Alia, Layer, and Palette when I need them!" cried Axl throwing his hands into the air.

Suddenly a squishing sound reached Axl's ears and he spun around in the direction of the noise grabbing his full attention.

"What the?" Axl pointed out to the strange blob creature in front of him. "Hell, you're WAY to ugly to be slug!"

The rainbow-colored blob, flashing in the seven different colors one at a time, stood up taking on a more humanoid appearance.

Axl continued to point at it. "Seriously? Did they make you or did they rip it off from someone else? Hell I bet the _original_ was a lot better looking and stronger than you!"

The blob didn't say anything.

"Oh well, get ready to make your making yellow… erm.. rainbow… ugh… blob-squishing thingy… you know what I'm just going to take you out, sound good?" said Axl prompting to ready out his twin guns as he start wailing on the unfortunate creature.

The blob creature's body split into many smaller blobs all around the room in an instant.

"Seriously? That fast? Lame!" Axl arc his brow in annoyance.

However Axl's victory was cut short as the smaller blots of blobs came chasing after Axl, earning Axl a small grin on his face thinking how fun this short battle will be like. Axl quickly changed his gun to a plasma gun and fired off several electrify shots at the blob's smaller pieces.

As sudden as they came alive to attack Axl, the leapt into the air bouncing off the walls avoiding Axl's attack and aiming for his body. Axl skid across the room in a sliding fashion and elegantly swirls himself around in the air to land safely and looking towards the enemy.

Axl changes his guns again to what looks like a crossbow and fires black arrows. The blobs bolted to the floor, but to their surprise the arrow arc their way down to the direction hitting them in a black explosion.

"I so love my Ice Gatling, Black Arrow, Plasma Gun! But my favorite is…!" as Axl began his speech his changed his gun into a launcher, "The Blast Launcher! Hehe, gotta love my Special Arms ability!"

The smaller blobs quickly reformed together hoping to smash Axl in their original form, but Axl fired a few grenades from his launcher around their feet.

"You've just been owned!"

BOOM!

The huge explosion from the grenades erupted into a huge sphere of destruction that it kicked up a huge dust of debris and it left nothing of the rainbow-colored blob in its place. However even Axl was knocked down by his attack.

Axl picked himself off the ground brushing off the dust on him from fighting the blob… thingy.

"Well that was fun!" Axl sighed sarcastically.

Continuing on, Axl leap from wall to wall to scale the tall tower and within a matter of minutes Axl reached the top and was presented with another door. However this one was different, it had a green orb etched in the front with circuit lines imbedded all around the orb and door.

The words above it read 'Ventus Airus', and even though didn't know what it means he had a feeling who exactly was waiting behind the door for him.

Opening up the door Axl walked in like an honor guest, greeted by a very familiar green figure.

"Welcome to our sanctuary, Maverick," spoke Harpuia with authorized. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh really? And here I thought nobody cared about me! Thanks!" Axl smiled cynically.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** This is probably one of my favorite chapters as it highlights Axl's personality even more, showing a hidden depth of his feelings and coming to term with his own weakness and limitations. Plus I got another chance to give more behind-the-scenes with the Guardians of X and their interaction and adding even Master X in there too.

Though I wish I was a little bit more detail with the Herculious and Rainbow Devil fights, but they were relative easy boss fights at this point and Axl is such a resourceful and skilled fighter I thought to rush the battles a bit. I'll go back one day to further expand the fights.

Sorry for taking a while to write this, I have to work a lot of hours these couple of weeks due to the holidays, but I'll do my best to complete this fanfic! Just a few more chapters left so please continue reading this fanfic 'til the end!

Please review and give me some feedback about my fanfic! Thank you very much!


	10. Ultimate Rematch! The 4 Guardians of X!

CHAPTER 10: Ultimate Rematch! The 4 Guardians of X!

* * *

Harpuia stared intently at the black Reploid in front of him. "What took you so long, boy?"

"Who me?" Axl said sounding more of like a statement than a question. "You know sightseeing, getting souvenirs, grabbing a bit to eat, smashing some evil crazy Mavericks. You know the usual tourist stuff."

Harpuia scoffed at Axl's attempt at humor. Did he really think he was some kind of comedian? Will he did certainly have a way to lighten the mood in the atmosphere.

"So…" as Axl stated folder his arms and gave Harpuia a cynically smug look, "Where's X been lately? I haven't seen him around."

The green Reploid looked Axl dead in the eyes, clearly not amused. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Harpuia slowly took out his twin daggers, the pinkish purple blades brimming with killing intent.

"Well then," Axl ready himself into a battle stance. "I guess I'll search this place top to bottom then!"

"You honestly think I'll let you go in and out as you please? You're sorely mistaken if you do!" Harpuia eyed Axl irritatedly.

Axl looked at him with a more serious look and tone. "Of course not! But I'm going to burst right through this place!"

"This is not a place for someone like you! You will regret coming here!" roared the green Reploid signaling the start of the battle.

Axl clashed his guns with Harpuia's blades as the green Reploid rebuke and took to the air. Harpuia quickly asserted himself with a fury of circular arcs of air shockwaves grinding the ground as they pursuit Axl.

The black Reploid rolled out of the way fired a rapid unison of bullets where Harpuia is, following him around as he dodges left and right, up and down avoiding all of the attacks and sky dived at Axl.

Axl kicked himself into a somersault, spinning himself above Harpuia as Axl twist his body around aiming his guns at Harpuia and unleashing a charge shot at him.

The guardian of the winds hack it away by slashing it in a downward circular arc dispersing it as two shockwaves followed suit in response to the blast's demise. Axl A-Trans himself into Harpuia and slashed away Harpuia's air slashes.

"Just become you've taken my form doesn't mean you're _my_ equal!" roared the green Reploid as he flew into the sky at mach speed.

"Ha! I'm just adding your powers to mine, making me more dangerous than you!" mocked Axl-Harpuia as he followed Harpuia in the same mach speed.

The two green figures clashed and collided with each other, a burst of shockwaves bouncing off of them as they smashed into each other. A pair of purple-pink lights roaring in the air threatens all around them as they pierced the sound barrier.

Parrying, hacking, and smashing the two sets of daggers continue to break each other with their owners letting up. Harpuia instead of a downward arc from above proceed to flow into an upward slash from below knocking Axl-Harpuia's dagger away and forming another slash arc with his other blade.

Axl-Harpuia however kicked the green Reploid in the chin, as he limbo his way out of the attack and spinning himself downward near the ground. Harpuia followed suit chasing after Axl-Harpuia blowing debris from their pathway and a powerful gust of turbulence leaving in their wake.

Harpuia launched another set of shockwaves at Axl-Harpuia as the shape-shifting Reploid turned himself around hacking them away. Quickly as Axl-Harpuia brush the attacks off Harpuia closed the gap between them in a few moments to resuming their air duel.

A blow aimed for Axl's head, he parried away the assault and counter with his own attack. Harpuia blocked it by forming his blade in an X-formation and slashing it away causing a small shockwave to push Axl back. The copy Reploid coughed up some blood as he continues to defend against Harpuia's onslaught.

Another circular arc aims for Axl's head, but this time the boy grabbed Harpuia's arm and tossed him right above his head and into a wall.

The shape-shifting Reploid reverted back to his original form and pointed his guns at Harpuia as the green guardian pulled himself away from the wall and increased his velocity to ram Axl into the ground.

"GIGA CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSHHHH!"

A steam of lightning blue lasers shot out from the barrels of Axl's guns encasing Harpuia's body in an electrified form causing a continuous amount of pain circulating throughout his body. a

The green Reploid was knocked out of the air and landed smacked dab into the concrete. The guardian of the winds slowly brought himself out of the ground and struggled to where Axl landed. He refused defeat! There's no way he'll go down like this!

Harpuia eyed Axl with great enmity yet at the same time respect for such a powerful warrior. "It cannot be… if only someone like you… would have joined our side… you are a great warrior…"

Axl shook his head. "I'm not great, I couldn't be there for my friends and I caused a lot of trouble for everyone. Don't mistake me for some grand kind of hero; I'm just me… a Maverick Hunter…"

"Very well, but know this… I'll never give you for this… I'll stop you… for I am…X's Guardian!" Harpuia breathed heavily saying every word as long and clear as possible before falling unconscious lying on the ground.

Axl turned his back at Harpuia with a solemnly expression. "Sorry, but I can't stop. I'm going to put an end to this."

Continuing down the room Axl comes across another door, another obstacle to overcome.

Axl looked at above the next gateway, reading the words 'Flamma Wies' imbedded. Axl simply shrugged it off and opened the door.

* * *

Fefnir greeted Axl as he entered the room, smiling and waving at him like an old friend. Axl looked at him puzzlingly, unsure on what the red Reploid's intent was.

"Hee hee hee hee. Welcome Axl bud! I've been expecting you. You've kept me waiting for long enough you hear! So please don't give up so easily!" shouted Fefnir in excitement was he pulled out his twin busters.

"Ah, give up? Do you know who the hell am I? I never give up!" replied Axl as he too pulled out his twin guns. "And to be honest I've been looking forward to fighting you again!"

Fefnir grinned. "Ha! That's what I like to hear! There's no other Reploid to be provide an entertaining battle like you! So let's get started! There's no need to be formal!"

Fefnir started sprinting towards Axl, his busters letting out a fiery aura. "No beating around the bush, huh? I like that! Let's go!"

The two Reploids clashed with each other, Fefnir disengaged his busters as he threw a punch at Axl's face as Axl blocked the incoming attack with his arm and grabbed him as he elbowed Fefnir in the gut. However the red Reploid also grabbed his arm and tossed Axl into the ground as Fefnir pulled his buster to Axl's chest but Axl kicked the buster away from the fire attack shot and rolled himself away to safety.

Fefnir's hand began to glow as his kicked himself off the ground and slammed his fist to where Axl was as the black Reploid jumped away from the aggressive red Reploid as an electrified shockwave erupted the ground and dashed toward Axl.

Axl jumped into the air and somersault himself in front of Fefnir as he launched an axe kick at his face. The fierce warrior jumped away and fired three medium-sized fireballs at Axl as the black Reploid performed his A-Trans ability into Fefnir. Mirroring the red guardian of Master X, he launched his own set of fireballs canceling each other's flames as they collided.

Both warriors run into each other punching and kicking at each other, Axl-Fefnir slammed his right buster into Fefnir's right buster as he shot up a roundhouse kick at Axl-Fefnir's side. The copy Reploid brought his leg up to cancel it and fired a round at Fefnir as the red Reploid arc a punch at Axl's face causing both Reploids to back away and grazing each other.

Fefnir snickered. This was way too much fun! He hadn't had a good long battle like this in a real long time!

"Time for me to get serious!" beckoned the red guardian as he slammed his power charged buster into the ground burning the air around and shooting towers of fire storms from the earth.

Axl-Fefnir rolled left and right away from the attacks as Fefnir combo his attack with fully charged fireballs all aim where Axl's safe spots are to trap the shape-shifting from escaping the attack and burning him in the process.

The copy Reploid charged up his busters as well and kicked himself up into the air and fired his shots below him to give me a double jump effect and somersault behind Fefnir, smacking his in the side of his face with his fist as the red Reploid turned around to defend but failed.

Fefnir rolled into the ground, but picked himself up shrugging off the attack was nothing. However despite smiling and looking pleased with himself he was breathing heavily and was easily tired from the fight. Axl too was exhausted as well, he fought two fights in a row without rest and the fatigue was starting to catch up to him.

The red Reploid roared as he sprint, Axl doing the same closing the gap between to the engage in close combat. Axl reverted back to him and jumped behind Fefnir fired a few shots at Fefnir as the red Reploid brushed it off and slam his fist where Axl was knocking him away from the shockwave and followed up with a roundhouse kick.

Axl timed it perfectly and landed on Fefnir's legs as Axl kneed Fefnir in the face. Axl quickly grabbed Fefnir's legs as Fefnir started to spin around from the impact and slammed Fefnir into the ground. The black Reploid jumped away several feet and put his guns away, declaring that he won the match. The red Reploid pulled himself out of the ground and smiled. He wasn't done yet, but something stopped.

Fefnir kneeled into the ground, no matter how much he tried his legs wouldn't response to his command. This was exactly like last time!

Fefnir's legs failed him once again, looking down at the damaged body parts he cursed. "Dammit! No, not yet!"

Axl walked over to him twirling his guns around before putting them away into his gun holders on his waist.

"But… No! Why can't I move my legs! The fun was just getting started!" Fefnir sighed in defeat as he looked up at Axl. "So be it… I'll let you live for a little while longer! Besides it will be to boring if you kicked the bucket already!"

"Of course! After all I've been through there's no way I'm going down so easily! Well take care of yourselves, later!" Axl waved to him as he walked away.

Fefnir laughed. "Hehe! Farewell kid! Better stay alive as I can beat ya next time!"

The red Reploid hanged his head to rest until his legs wake up again. Axl leaving the conscious Reploid behind came upon another door just like the previous two.

Before examining the door Axl pulled out an emergency Sub-Tank he brought with him that was located in the Transporter Room. It was well-prepared, but only two were left. Axl couldn't help but thank the person for setting them up for him as he pulled off the cap and started drinking the contents in it rejuvenating his body.

"Got to remind myself to thank Cerveau when I get back," Axl mused to himself. Looking up at the door before him he studied it in great detail.

The words 'Glacius Passio' etched into the plate just above the blue orb door as Axl hurries in.

* * *

To his surprise he fall into a pool of water, something he didn't expect. A playfully feminine laughter caught his attention to a familiar female Reploid.

She gracefully swam toward where Axl, even swimming around him to get a good look at him before stopping in front of him.

"I was wondering when you'll get here. It's been lonely without you," she playfully giggled.

"Ah sorry, it's rude for a gentleman to keep a lady waiting." Axl smirked as he pulled out his twin guns. "To make it up to you, I'll promise to show you a good time unfortunately it will be short. I'm in a hurry."

She laughed, amused by Axl's eagerness and his playfully words. "I've been looking forward to playing with you again."

She materialized her halberd and took a battle stance, her eyes filled with an innocent and mischievous look she locks her eyes with his.

"You have no chance of winning this time! You're all mine until then! So please be gentle with me!" she said each syllable carefully in a playfully and sultry manner as she started steaming at high-speed towards Axl.

The fury of thrust came without warning, their god-like speed threatening to puncture holes inside of Axl and the thought of them doing so creped more and more into Axl's imaginative as he dodges each blow as best as he could.

The aqua warrior danced circles around Axl incoming thrusts from all around him made it difficult to evade them all as he was grazed many times from each unsuccessful dodge. Axl had no choice but to use his A-Trans ability as soon as possible or he'll lose here and now.

Leviathan wasn't letting up her attacks, she was determined this time to defeated Axl as the black Reploid noticed how much tougher she is than their previous fight. Axl launched a semi-charge shot at Leviathan and gave him the time he needed to transform into Leviathan herself to even out the playing field.

"I see you've taken my form. Do tell me, do you fancy it so?" she teased him in her playfully mannerism.

Axl-Leviathan scoffed in a playfully manner as well. "Well it's one of my better looking female forms and I don't mind it at all."

Leviathan giggled quite happy with what she heard. "I'm glad to hear it; it's so hard to be appreciated these days. I'll give you an extra something after this fight! A goodbye kiss if you will!"

_Hehe… I'm so glad she doesn't know Marino or thankfully I never took on Marino's form! She'll kill me… and I have to find out if she's alive because I want to yell at her for putting her DNA into my Copy Chip!_ Axl mentally cursed himself.

"Done thinking about my kiss? Then let me beat so I can give it to you!" Leviathan said in a sultry tone. She thrust her halberd at Axl-Leviathan as he… or she… too countered with the halberd.

"You know, saying that to me in a female form is quite… unwanted attention," Axl nervously chuckled.

Leviathan scoffed. "Who cares? I know you're a boy and that's all that matters."

_So you don't care if I take on the form of a female and still…!_

As Leviathan backed away from Axl's attacks she mused to herself. "However I rather kiss you as a boy, so revert back for me after I beat you m'kay?"

Axl-Leviathan looked at his questionably. _Good grief… Well she's easy to get along with…_

Leviathan spun her halberd around and fired icicles at Axl-Leviathan as the copy Reploid hacked away at them and formed an ice dragon from the halberd. Axl-Leviathan's pet dragon snaked it way over to Leviathan as she pulled herself closer to the surface.

Suddenly without she threw her halberd piercing the ice dragon that followed and recalled it back to her and started swimming back and forth forming ice crystal mines above Axl-Leviathan from her halberd. Axl reverted back to normal and changed his gun to the Ray Gun and fired off lasers and lasers at the ice crystals shattering them in the process and changed them back into his regular guns.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry! So here's the finisher touch! GIGA CRUUUUUUUUSSSHHH!"

Axl's powerful electrified blue lightning beams burst at high-speed ripping even the water apart causing Leviathan to be suspended in midair and hit dead on from the attack. The water reformed itself after the attack and Leviathan quickly pulled herself together as Axl swam at his and smashed his fist into her gut.

The female Reploid coughed, she wasn't expecting the black Reploid to treat her so roughly but he respect and didn't hold back because she was a woman. She smiled as holding her stomach where Axl slugged her and looked at him with a suggestive look.

Leviathan pulled back, losing all of her energy from Axl's final attack. "Puff… puff… That's enough…"

She slowly descends to the ground, looking tired and exhausted. She took her time studying Axl's appearance one more time, only a few scratches and cut marks on his black armor.

"You won. I accept my defeat…" Leviathan tireless said before chuckling to herself. Axl pitched a brow, puzzled a bit.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm going easy on you, but that means you'll get another chance at me and grow stronger. I look forward to seeing you again," Axl gave her a wink and turned his heel walking to the next door.

"I am happy that I met someone who can defeat me… I've been looking for a Reploid like you… I'll personally terminate you someday… but after I had more fun with you! So stay alive… Axl darling… I'm not satisfied yet…" Leviathan said as she soon fallen to the warmth of darkness sleeping on the underwater ground to recover.

…

…

…

"Was it just me? Or was this whole fight… way out there?" Axl pitched that question to no one particular and walked off.

The final gateway blocking Axl's path to Master X's room stands in front of him. Anxiously looking at the 'Umbra Profess' words above the door Axl mentally prepares himself with his fight with Phantom.

* * *

"Give light to the people," a cold voice greeted Axl as he entered the room. A black and white Reploid stood in the center with his fingers together in ninja style, though it looked more to Axl that he was praying.

"Give death to the Mavericks," Phantom opened his eyes towards the intruder. "No will shall disgrace Master X."

"I'm not going to disgrace Master X," scoffed Axl looking peeved. Why is it that he can't stand this guy? "I'm going to break him."

Phantom narrowed his eyes, telling Axl the same message over and over again.

You will die.

You will die.

You will die.

"Your termination will now commence Maverick!" Phantom ready himself, however Axl's hand shot right up. Confused, the ninja Reploid looked at the young Reploid puzzled.

"Before we begin I have something I like to say," Axl took in a deep breath. "Do you realize what your master is doing? Don't you realize what he's doing is wrong!"

Phantom looked at Axl questionably. "Why do you ask that? I will follow my master no matter what path he takes! I will never leave his side, I will never betray him! I will protect him with all my might!"

His unnerving and undying loyalty caused Axl to flinch and narrowed his eyes. "I see, that's why I can't stand you."

Axl's hand was beginning to tremble, angry seething throughout his entire body. He looked up with a piercing glare at Phantom and yelled at his face, "You remind me how I used to be! With my best friend Red! When he started acting strange I didn't question and kept on helping, until I saw that the Red there was not the Red I once knew and left! I knew someone was causing him to act strange and I didn't let my loyalty blind him from the truth!"

Axl roused his guns up pointing at Phantom. "I knew he took the wrong path and the only way to help him was to become a Maverick Hunter and set this right! I had to save from the creep and from himself! You make realize I could've become someone like you, and it ticks me off! If you want to help your master then stopped him from killing innocent and help him find a better path to happiness!"

The ninja Reploid silently took in every word Axl had to say to him. "I see… that's why I can understand someone like you. Unfortunately I will not go against my master, no matter if they seems faulty to others. I took an oath! If you wish to change my master then you must kill me and get to him first!"

Axl widen his eyes in shock and then cast his gaze down in disappointment. "I see, so there's no other way getting to you then? If I can't talk you out of it then I'll kick your ass instead!"

The ninja Reploid, Phantom, started the battle by throwing shurikens and kunais with explosive tags on them at Axl as Axl counter by firing off his bullets as them. The resulting collision caused a mass of fire to erupt in a five feet radius where it was, both Axl and Phantom a good twenty-five or so feet away from each other as they started to sprint at one another.

Phantom drew out his blade and clashed it was Axl's guns, who was using his guns as swords, parried and slashed away at each other with Axl firing when the opportunity presented itself at Phantom he dodged them with relative ease. The black Reploid sent a roundhouse kick at Phantom as the ninja jumped above the attack and spun himself and his blade at Axl's head prompting him to bend out of the way and cartwheel away from the onslaught.

In a matter of seconds after performing his hand signs as soon as Axl backed away, Phantom summoned three copies of himself and all four of them threw a giant shuriken at Axl. The four ninjas jumped onto the spinning weapon and assault Axl with raining kunais with explosive tags attached to them.

The black Reploid responded to this by A-Transing himself into Phantom himself and retaliated with four giant shurikens himself with a hidden explosive tag on all four of them. The real Phantom noticed the incoming danger and jumped off the shuriken as Axl-Phantom's shurikens came in contact with Phantom's blowing them up in the process.

"Impressive, but I will not allow you to win!" declared the ninja and began glowing.

Axl-Phantom stopped himself and noticed an ominous feeling in the air. "Huh? What's this?"

Phantom chuckled, keeping his nonchalantly statue in perfect harmony. "I didn't bring this with me last time and I'm wondering if you can A-Trans into an enemy who has an armor enchantment if they didn't have it with them at that time of their DNA is copied!"

Axl-Phantom narrowed his eyes, he was in trouble. He can copy enemy forms and abilities, including armor enchantment, but only if they were present at the time! If they didn't have it then he can't change into them! Axl gulped, what sort of armor was it?

"Arrrrgggghhhh!"

The ninja Phantom jumped into the air and his body radiated a dark light from it and soon his appearance changed completely. He truly looked a like a phantom now, or possible a dark lord!

His mask guard extended almost giving me a bat-like appearance with four red dots where the face is to indicate those are his eyes. His body was cone-shaped in appearance with no legs or noticeable arms and strange shield-like armor covered his body giving the impression he was wearing a cloak.

Axl-Phantom studied hard, this wasn't what he expected! What was this armor!

"This is called the Armed Phenomenon. All four Guardians of Master X has one, however none of them had it at the time when they fought you and even now. Only I bought my mine, to make sure I defeat you with full power! Now come, Axl!" Phantom spoke in his usual calm and composed voice. "I will let you sleep forever in the darkness, hidden from the world's hatred!"

Phantom's cloak armor arose and started chasing after Axl-Phantom. The shape-shifting dodged all the incoming thrust and slashes from the armor, noticing them like a swordsman or samurai fighting style. Four of the armor cloaks ascend into the air and descend at great speed behind Axl-Phantom cutting off his escape route as the other cloak armors continues to attack him.

The situation was making a turn for the worse if Axl didn't do something to change this fight around. He looked at all the arsenal he had it has disposal, unfortunately he didn't have a lot of energy left and he had only one Sub-Tank left for reserve. Axl-Phantom calculated the best course of action to take, granted it was risky but it's the best way out of this sticky mess.

Axl-Phantom performed his own shadow clone technique and scattered prompting the cloak armors to chase after each clone and one by one the clone was hacked and beheaded dispensing them all until one remain. The copy Reploid sprinted as fast as he could to where Phantom was as the armor cloaks hot on his heels.

"Hehe" Phantom chuckled.

Before Axl-Phantom to figure out why he laughed he soon found out as he collided into an invisible wall.

"I forget to mention that I can create an invisible energy barrier." Phantom mused.

Axl-Phantom picked himself up and avoided the oncoming attacks. "No! You just didn't tell me that's all!"

"And I forgot to mention this!"

Suddenly Phantom's chest began to glow and fired a high-dense red energy beam at Axl-Phantom as soon as he was far away. Axl dodged roll just in time before the attack could graze and turned his attention to where Phantom was. He noticed him hunched over and his energy shield disappearing, a flash a light was seen and vanished in a few moments.

However Phantom's armor cloak returned to where he was and he vanished into thin air. Axl-Phantom perked up his head, something that big doesn't vanish unless they teleported away, cloaked themselves, or…

SMASH!

Axl-Phantom was hurled into the wall from the back. Phantom reappeared above Axl as he reverted back to normal. The armored ninja Reploid shot an electrified wave from his chest and lifted Axl into the air.

"My win Axl," said Phantom in a stoic tone.

Axl, however, let out a painful chuckled. "Got'cha…"

Phantom perked his brow together and then looked to the ground where he sees several shurikens with explosive tags on them underneath some rubble. When did he…!

The explosive knocked Phantom off balance and Axl landed back safely on the ground after Phantom let him go from the unexpected shockwave. Axl then charged up his guns and took this golden opportunity to slam his guns into Phantom's armor and continuous fire this plasma bullets across his body like a blade slashing through the body.

Phantom let out an agonized voice of pain as he tried to back away from Axl's sudden outburst attack. Axl kicked himself gently off of Phantom to distance himself and swirl himself around with his guns emitting the same glow from his previous fights.

"Goodbye Phantom… GIGA CRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHH!"

The electrified blue-lightning beams ripped Phantom's armor apart piece by piece. A current of electricity circulating throughout Phantom's body causing small explosions to destroyed his body from the inside out.

Phantom's Armed Phenomenon was completely destroyed and its pieces scattered all around the floor. The ninja Reploid coughed up some blood. Wore and tired from the fight he kneeled over trying to support him by pushing himself up with his hands.

"Impossible… How could I…?" Phantom coughed up some more blood.

"Don't you get it! This guy isn't the **real** X! He's a fake, a misguided replica of the real X! Someone needs to teach this guy a lesson!" shouted Axl.

"I know my master is the real master," Phantom declared.

Axl did a double take. He… He knew the whole time this X was an imposter!

"If you have known he was a fake the whole time, why did you follow him!" Axl angrily lectured Phantom.

Phantom slowly picked up himself back up staring directly into Axl's eyes, with unwavering determination and unflinching spirit burning within his iris. "He is the symbol of hope and peace! If he disappears the world will be thrown into chaos! I cannot allow that to happen! And I will await the day the real Master X appears! Until then I will continue to fight!"

"Phantom…"

"So it's impossible for me to lose here! So I won't… I won't allow you to reach where Master X is… fake or not…" Phantom's body began to glow. Axl noticed right away what he was about to do. "I'll take you with me… Arrrgggghhhh!"

Phantom's body erupted. A huge explosion quickly spread within the room.

Axl jumped out of the way, getting away from the huge explosion that erupted where Phantom stood burning everything within a twenty feet radius. Axl was lucky he noticed it right away or that would've ended badly, however Axl couldn't help but mentally kicked himself.

He could've saved him! There could've been another way! Hell, Axl was pretty sure the two of them would've gotten along if it was for this whole damn mess with the Neo Arcadian and the energy crisis!

Before exiting though the final Guardian door, Axl looked back to where Phantom once was. Silently praying to the fallen Guardian, admiring him for his bravery and his loyalty, he kept on running and running. Not looking back, and kept on moving forward. For Axl, there's no turning back the clock no matter how much he wished it.

* * *

Running, running, running. Axl kept on running throughout the long hallway. After his skirmish with Phantom, Axl took the time to rest for a bit to recover some of his energy, by taking out an emergency Sub-Tank and gulped it down, from fighting all four of the Guardians of X in a row and to clear his mind and solidify his resolve after witnessing Phantom's death.

Axl stopped dead in his tracks in front a door. THE door. He was here, the imposter of his best friend, enemy of the Resistance Army, and… his enemy. The grey color door etched with futuristic lines all around in, glowing and fading blue lights in unisonance.

The door opened up, as if inviting its guest to come right in like he was welcome and well-expected. He didn't care, trap or not, he went in to finish this once and for all.

Shortly stepping into the floor three figures materialized in front of him engaged in battle stance. Their armors and appearance still battered, tore, and exhausting from their previous fight but the look in their eyes showed undoubted determination and loyalty.

Pulling out his twin daggers, the green guardian pointed at Axl viciously. "That's enough! You will NOT go any further!"

Fefnir glared at Axl as he pointed his twin busters at him. "There's no way I'm allowing you to proceed anymore! I like ya as a rival, but it ends here!"

"Sweet dreams Axl dear, it's time to give up!" Leviathan said sweetly and serious, keeping her glance focused onto Axl's eyes.

Drawing his guns, he completely serious and cold in his demeanor he uttered his next calmly and almost emotionlessly, completely out of his usual characteristics. "Out of my way, or I'll trash you! I'm not fooling around here anymore!"

"Glad to see you take this seriously, but this is the end!" Harpuia dashed forward.

The green Reploid slashed his daggers in a circular arc at Axl as he jumped out of the way. Fefnir appeared above Axl's head and fired two giant sized fireballs directly where the black Reploid stood.

Without batting an eye, the Reploid boy rolled off to the side and pulled his gun at Leviathan's face as she almost seemingly glided over to his right and brought the halberd down onto his side. As soon as Axl fired a round at her face, she pulled away almost grazed his side.

Axl kicked off the ground and swirled himself around, as he grabbed Harpuia's arm before he struck Axl in the back and pulled him down, pinning the green Reploid to the ground.

Fefnir jumped in, like a red bullet, and slugged Axl square in the face however that didn't stop him as he pulled the fire-shooting Reploid into a headlock and finally pointed his gun at Leviathan as she was about to hurl her halberd at him.

"I'll ask again, nicely," he said the last word with irritably. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."

"I agree, let's stop this."

Everyone turned their attention to the far side of the room. A blue-clad Reploid approach the group casually with a gleefully and sly smile before slowly turning into a stoic and an expressionless face.

"The three of you are no match for him in your present state. Leave at once and go repair yourselves!" the voice this time commanding and a high level dignity. The black Reploid let go of both Harpuia and Fefnir and backed away from Axl slightly.

Harpuia was the first to response. "Master X! But…"

He looked stunned, shocked, and scared. Despite that Axl was also tired and weak from their previous fight, he still didn't want his master to fight this worthless Reploid!

"Dammit… come on!" a low growled coming from Fefnir looking away discouraged.

Leviathan, however, bowed her head in respect and backed away. "…As you wish, my master…"

She agreed willingly and without resistance, but the look in her eyes suggested otherwise. "Brothers… we must heed our master's wish. Let us be off!"

Like any lady, she went first and soon her two older brothers followed suit teleporting out of the room as if they didn't exist in the first place.

With the three guardians gone the only ones left in the room with the black Reploid with copy abilities and the copy Reploid of the legendary hero X.

"Welcome Axl, to Neo Arcadian. I am Master X, it is an honor to finally meet you." The blue Reploid said playfully in a cynically tone.

Axl narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm been waiting to meet you too. Master **Fake** X."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Finally I'm done! I wanted to get this chapter done before Christmas, but sometimes things just don't go your way. This is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far for this fanfic, and I planned on making it the longest too! This whole chapter is about fight after fight after fight, something of a challenge of some writers to try their best to describe a vivid and detailed battle with tension beating in it.

I'm not the best when it comes to it, but I hope everyone enjoy it! The Phantom fight was the longest one as I wanted Phantom to fight in his Armed Phenomenon as he never got the chance to do it as he died and it gave me a chance to experiment and see how he would've fought in that form. And it helps to focus on Phantom's loyalty and determination to protect his master no matter what.

This was a tough chapter to write, but I'm happy I get the chance to write this! The story is reaching is conclusion so I hope you get a chance to read it to the end!

Please and review my story and tell me what you think OK! Oh, and happy holidays to everyone!


	11. Copy Reploid Axl VS Master Copy X!

**FINAL CHAPTER: Copy Reploid Axl VS Master Copy X!**

**

* * *

**

"We meet at last, Axl. I've been looking forward to this moment. But what do you mean by 'Fake'?" said the blue armor Reploid innocently.

Axl gritted his teeth. "It means what it means. You're a pirate copy of my best friend, a fraud. A fake." Axl spat the last word venomously.

The blue Reploid chuckled at Axl's reply, finding something amusing about his response. "No… you're wrong. Not a fake, but a perfect copy of the original X. I am the new hero who saved the human race from this wasted world polluted by the Mavericks."

Bending his arms up, giving a V-shape appearance, as he scrolls down the room emitting a aura of superiority and authorized glared down Axl in a manner of looking down at an insect that has no business breathing the same air as a god.

Copy X mused, "Didn't you noticed yet? The humans have finally found happiness more than ever before… The utopia that humans have searched for is here in Neo Arcadia."

The blue Reploid stopped. Looking triumphant and smirking with the most evil and cruel smiles. "This is something that Zero, the original X… and you, an unknown made-up Reploid, could never create… this is something only I can create!"

It was Axl's turned to scoffed at his speech, smug and cocky etching his features. "That's a load of garbage I've ever heard before, and I thought Sigma was bad! This is a false peace, only a coward would take this route! You can only achieve something like this by sacrificing an uncountable number of innocent Reploids! No one wants this, not me, not X and Zero, not Ciel! This place is worthless with you as leader!"

Copy X looked at Axl stunned and expressionless, an eerie silence lasted almost an eternity until the blue Reploid broke it by laughing.

"Hahahaha! I've heard you had a strange sense of humor and they were right, you really are funny… but I have a proposal to ask of you."

"Proposal?" Axl cocked a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," the blue Reploid extend his hand. "I would like you to join Neo Arcadian and help maintain the peace here by eliminating the Mavericks known as the 'Resistance Army'."

Surprise is to say the least as Axl was full-blown shocked that Copy X would even ask that of him! He's fought alongside of them against Neo Arcadian for X's sake!

"Was that some sort of joke? Do you honestly believe I would side with you! Maybe if you changed your ways and learn to be a better leader, but that's not going to happen I see. You're going down!" Axl breathed out each word angrily, he was beyond peeved now.

"Oh well, it's been fun I was hoping you would consider it, but alas it wasn't meant to be… Now, let's get down to business!" Copy X brought his arms up in an X formation and pulled them back as white and golden armor appearance on his head, body, arms, and legs.

The winged and celestial appearance gave the fake Reploid the impression that he was an angel. Axl snorted to the idea, and prepared himself with his guns out.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Maverick!" shouted the celestial Reploid.

This was the final battle. It's do or die time and Axl was planning on bringing back the gold!

The blue Reploid fired off three charged shots at once at blinding speed, like more like blurs than energy shoots, and changed his gun to the G-Launcher fired off three quick short-range shots to counter the incoming assault.

Immediately after the attacks collided, showering off shockwaves, Copy X charged in after Axl in a energy-powered sliding dash a powerful shockwave emitting from his boots as he slide closer to Axl.

Axl quickly reacted by kicking himself into a somersault in the air behind Copy X and reverted his launcher back to its original form and executed a bunch of rounds in perfect unisonance as he landed and turned his attention to where Copy X was.

Eyes widen to the incoming damage about to slam into him, Copy X took to the air and changed his regular blue armor to green and air dash to Axl's side while extended his arm buster at him, becoming a drill of some sort, and grazed the black Reploid as he dodged in response to Copy X's attack.

Axl A-Trans him into Aztec Falcon and spud up into the air as quickly as possible and started to descend at crazy speed, in a sky dive fashion, twirling himself in a spin becoming a drill and nearly ramming Copy X as he fired off several plasma air bullets at Axl knocking away all of them from his attack and as Copy X dodged Axl's spinning attack and A-Trans into Harpuia and slashed at Copy X with a beautiful arc of swords cutting up his Ultimate Armor.

The blue Reploid covered with cuts on his white and gold armor backed away and turned his element from Wind to Fire as he armor color changed again from green to orange respectfully and shot a fireball from his buster.

In retaliation Axl performed another A-Trans and became Maha Ganeshariff and spin dashed the fireball away and transformed into Fefnir as Axl got closer to Copy X and slugged him square in the face, but not without Copy X firing a charged into Axl's chest blowing him back several feet away.

Getting back up on their feet both Reploid fired several charged giant fireballs at each other, turning the room into a hellish fiery warzone, prompting Axl to fire two rounds into the ground creating an fiery electric shockwave following Copy X's path.

Copy X returned to the skies again and changed his armor to a lightly shade of blue this time, granting him Ice element powers, and froze the shockwaves from his blizzard shots. Axl hustled under Copy X and transformed into Blizzack Staggroff and head butted Copy X from below but he dodged at the last second as Axl quickly A-Trans into Leviathan and threw a fury of barrage of halberd strikes where Copy X was.

The Master of Neo Arcadian had a hard time dodging all the deadly strikes, all aiming for his chest, in order to protect himself from further damage he created an ice shield around him and pushed back Axl reverting back to him normal form.

However he wasn't done there and fired three more charged shots at Axl, but Axl A-Trans into Anubis Necromancess III and used his staff to knock away the charged attacks and changed into Hanumachine and monkeyed his way over to Copy X and set fire on his staff and he tries to pummel whacked the arrogant ruler.

Copy X grabbed the staff, ignoring the burns on his hands as he hurled Axl into the air and slammed him into the ground kicking up debris as he falls.

As the dust clears Axl's body is nowhere to be seen as Copy X looks behind to avoid several shurikens coming his way and looked up to see Axl in Phantom's form as he landed gracefully on the ground and sprinting in his direction. Copy X turned his buster into the drill form again and tries to smash his attack in his face as Axl disappears behind him while Copy X dodges him by sliding away.

Axl reverted back to his normal and Copy X too changed back to his original blue color and turned their attention to one another and both fired a fully charged energy burst at one another.

Both of the attacks collided with each other, pushing each other back struggling to succeed the other not giving an inch until… Axl's charged shot broke through dispersing Copy X's charged attack and nailing him hard in the chest. The force of the attack so too much as Copy X lost his balance and started to kneel.

Axl stood triumphantly above Copy X, hardly taken any real damages and without breaking a sweat, as he closed the gap between them in mere moments.

Copy X was breathing heavily as Axl brought him down to his knees. The blue Reploid looked up tirelessly and glared back at the black Reploid.

Axl laughed. "Was that it? Seriously you're weaker than I thought! X was NEVER this weak, you sure you're his _perfect_ copy?"

"Wha… What…!" the blue Reploid stuttered in disbelief.

"I know it's been a long time, but I distinctly remember that the original X was way more powerful than you are and even with your Ultimate Armor you barely scratched the surfaced of X's real power." The black Reploid shrugged disappointed that the copy of his best friend didn't reach his expectations.

A low growled emitted from the celestial Reploid, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Silence!" roared Copy X in pure rage. "Now you will feel my true power!"

The blue Reploid jumped into the air, enveloped in a bright light.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As the celestial Reploid turned into a sphere of light, rainbow-like sparks shooting off from him, devouring all the darkness in the room and blinding Axl as he turned away the light started to take form.

Swallowing the rainbow-like sparks that escaped earlier back into his body, the blue Reploid reappeared entire in a different form.

Six blue colored wings extended from his back, his body into a cone-like shape losing his legs with a white armor plate over his chest, two large claw-like hands, and the most evil shade of red-colored eyes coldly started down at Axl's blue eyes as a rainbow-colored halo appearance above Copy X's head.

"This is my true power! You will regret angrier me like this! Farewell, Axl the Copy Reploid!"

The blue Reploid spoke in a more robotic voice as he launched two blue-colored rods with spikes all over the room, destroying the entire floor.

Even after dodging the attack there was no place for Axl to stand as he pummels into the dark abyss, the image of the celestial Reploid growing smaller and smaller as Axl continues to fall deeper.

"Hahahahahahah! That serves you right! You will not go unpunished from insulting me like that! I AM the strongest Reploid, and I AM superior to that old junk of scrap metal!"

A shot grazed Copy X's face. The blue Reploid looked down where the shot came from alerted to Axl's presence.

"What the…!" surprised escaped Copy X's mouth as he sees Axl flying in the air. Flying in his original form, not a copy form.

Axl had extended his white wings from his back to engage into flight mode, his boots igniting his rockets to boost him into the air.

"Ha! I still have a few more tricks up my sleeves… and in my armor!" cried Axl in excited, he was feeling exhilarating now.

Copy X growled, this Reploid just won't give up! "Don't get cocky! This is far from over!"

"But being cocky is one of my most appealing qualities!" smirked the black Reploid as he air dashed towards the semi-towering celestial Reploid.

Axl flew at Copy X at high-speed, increasing his velocity each second as he charged up his guns from a charge shot. The giant celestial Reploid fired off yellow energy lasers from his back, all homing in on Axl. The black Reploid performed one barrel roll after the last one dodging the incoming attacks in successful unisonance, moving back and forth as he launched his charged shot.

The blue-clad Reploid wasn't going to stand for it to lose to this black Reploid as he brushed away the attack with his gigantic clawed hand like it was nothing and fired a more powerful and twice the size charged shot at Axl. The young boy widen his eyes in surprise to the sheer overwhelming size and speed of the attack that he barely had enough time to evade it by rocketing himself upward, as the attack nicked his boots causing him to spin uncontrollable for a few seconds.

"Hahaha! Give up, you can't win!" roared the celestial Reploid very arrogant in tone.

Axl regain his control and gave him a playfully smirk. "As if! This is just the warm-up!"

The black Reploid dashes even faster than before, circling all around Copy X firing wave after wave of rapid fire at him. The blue-clad Reploid couldn't evade them as he wasn't as fast as Axl in the air and took his punishment square on. He let out a low growl of annoyance and suddenly shot glowing white rings at Axl's attacks… pulling them down into the dark abyss.

"Whoa!" Axl had little time to admire the unique attack as he dodged all of the incoming rings heading his way.

Spinning, dashing, and somersaulting all of the attacks Axl fired another charged shot at Copy X. It didn't faze him like last time, but it did momentarily stop his onslaught attacks of rings. Without warning the celestial Reploid lowered his body a bit and started speeding up on Axl.

The black Reploid took this as his cue to get the hell out of the way, and barrel rolled himself to the left as the speeding giant celestial Reploid came brushing by him. Axl was in trouble, he can't use his A-Trans in Flight Mode without disengaging it and turning into something that lack flight capabilities, plus there wasn't a lot of energy left in him to quickly change back and forth.

Axl was in a pickle, he used to finish him off in his original form and quickly. He didn't know how long he'll last at this rate.

"**Would you like it if I lend you my powers?**" a familiar icy cold voice crept at the back of Axl's head again.

Axl snarled at annoyance. "Not now Lumine! I don't have time for this!"

"**Really? I'm my point of view, you're going to lose. Do you think you can beat him as you are now?**" the evil Reploid playfully teased Axl.

"Ha! I wouldn't be able to call myself an S-Class Maverick Hunter if I relied on the powers of a Maverick! Besides X and Zero could beat this clown without any power-ups… and so can I!"

The black Reploid yelled at his declaration as he fired rapid shots at the celestial Reploid as he circled around him again and again, increasing his speed each lap. Axl may not be the strongest Reploid like X and Zero when it comes to sheer power, but Axl is definitely one of the fastest and his resourcefulness is what makes him a dangerous powerhouse.

Copy X looked back and forth as the black Reploid started to turn into a black blur, getting nailed by a seemingly endless rain of bullets, and to counterattack this barrage the blue Reploid folded his hands and sent out a powerful shockwave blowing Axl back a good twenty or so feet away.

"This is it! The end!" Copy X declared as he fired off a strange white-blue sphere of light.

The lights completely surrounded Axl in quick response, as the black Reploid looked at them dumbfoundedly. The sphere of light connected with one another, linking themselves up with an electric line and Axl realized what was about to happen.

"Oh crap!" was the only words that can to mind.

"Light Judgment: Salvation from a Hero!" cried Copy X.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Axl couldn't escape the attack, completely cut off from all forms of exit he was encased by the attack and swallowed up by the light dust covering where Axl was.

"I AM the strongest and this is why! Not even X could do this!" the celestial Reploid laughed manically believing he has won the fight.

A sound of coughing was hear with Axl was, and the celestial Reploid looked in completely disbelief and shocked. There he was the white-clad armor Reploid was… wait, white-colored armor?

Axl looked down upon himself. He once again was equipped with white-armor and felt the incredible surge of power once again.

"L-Lumine…?" Axl was dumbfounded. He was saved once again by Lumine.

"**Don't get me wrong, you die I die. That's all, plus this guy is really annoying me. Sniff him out kid; he's an embarrassment to the real X."** Lumine retreated back to Axl's subconscious as Axl averted his eyes upon the still stunned celestial Reploid.

"Sheesh, I'm such a hypocrite." The black Reploid laughs to himself. "But, I'll take you on your offer since you're being so generous today and this guy really is ticking me off."

The now white-clad Reploid disappeared from Copy X's sight, snapping him back into reality.

"W-What? Where did he go!" the blue Reploid looked back and forth scanning the area for the enemy.

Unbeknownst to him, Axl was right behind hovering very quietly looking very smugged and pleased with himself as he slammed his elbow onto the back of Copy X's head and jumped right over him firing a few round of bullets into his face.

The celestial Reploid cried in pain! The pain! Why does it hurt so much now!

He looked back at the white Reploid, his orange eyes looking mischievous at him, as the Copy X raised his hand at him a fired ten fully charged shots at Axl, but he dodged them easily as if they were moving in slow motion.

Axl sped up once again and kneed Copy X in the chest pushing him back slightly as him hurl himself above him and fires a charged shot into his head. The celestial raged in angry, slashing above his head attacking Axl as he followed him not letting him out of his sight or range.

The white Reploid somersaulted below and sprung himself back up kicking Copy X's in the chin and kicking himself away from the blue Reploid.

The look in Copy X's eyes was filled with murderous-intent, his red eyes and darker than before. He was pushed too far now, nothing will remove this stain upon his honor and title as leader of Neo Arcadian unless he kills the Reploid in his presence now.

"You've done it now," growled the celestial Reploid. "I'm going to kill you!"

His chest opened up and revealing a cannon embedded into his body. Swarms of energy slowly gathered into the cannon, white-blue lights heating up the air distorting it as it grows.

"About time! I was saving up this attack for the final assault! I'll show you what it really means to fight for others!" Axl beckons the celestial for one more attack to end their final battle.

The celestial Reploid started a chant. "Devour all that stand in my path, shatter and send them in oblivion, punish them with extreme justice! Zeus Cannon!"

The lights surrounding the cannon vanished for a brief pause and than an enormous white-hot energy beam came hurling towards Axl.

"That's your special finishing move? That's nothing, now this is a special finisher! INFINITE GIGA CRUUUUUUUSSSHHH!"

A familiar steam of multipliable purple-violent and blue-hot electrified beams shot out from the barrels of the Axl's twin guns coloring the air with their mystifying powers as it rips apart Copy X's final attack, hacking it bit by bit before finally reaching where Copy X. The celestial Reploid could only watch in horror as the attack getting closer and closer.

A piercing sound was heard. A sound of metal before ripped apart from the core, melting in the process. The pain was unbearable, the celestial cried out as he felt his chest ripping apart. Watching the scene transpire in front him, Axl slowly returned to his original color scheme and powers.

"Gck….!"

The blue Reploid looked down as he saw where the black Reploid fired. A huge hole was embedded into him, a tunnel of carnage that ripped him apart. He looked up at the black Reploid, silently cursing him as he pummeled to the ground in the dark abyss.

His body breaking apart as he finally reaches the ground, smashing his body further into pieces, his left side of his face ripped off showing his mechanical features and eye. He was nothing more than a head and half a body now.

"Why… Why…?" coughed the fallen Reploid. "I was… supposed to be… the perfect copy…"

The blue Reploid couldn't stop coughing up blood with each breath he took. "How can this be… possible… how could I… lose to a relic… like you… I was supposed to be… a hero…"

Axl shook his head. "You still don't get it, do you? You know what made X a real hero?" The black Reploid leaned forward to whisper in the blue Reploid's face.

"He wasn't naïve like you. He suffered, he struggled, he experienced all kinds of pain and hurt and understood what it meant to fight and protect everyone. _That's_ what made him a hero and that's why he's my role model."

The black Reploid sighed, annoyed by the blue Reploid's ignorance. "You know, we could've been friends if you only knew what the world was really like back then." He extended his hand to the fallen Reploid.

"It's not too late you know, I'll show you what it means to be a REAL hero and I'll help with this energy crisis so everyone, both Human and Reploid, can live happily. Got it?"

The black Reploid gave the fallen Reploid a friendly smirk, scratching the back of his head with his other hand, waiting for Copy X's reply. However the look on his face darkens and looks away.

"It's too late fool… I have a back-up plan," the blue Reploid rebuke the black Reploid's hand of friendship. "I won't forgive you. I will take you with me… I'll leave everyone to my Guardians… farewell Axl…"

"Hey! Wait a minute! You don't have to do this! Come on, wake up! What about your Guardians! You're really going to leave them hanging like that! And what about the people!" Axl frankly panicked shaking Copy X to response.

The blue Reploid had already fallen silent as the room started to flash in red.

"THE FINAL DEFENSE LINE HAS BEEN DESTROYED SELF-DESTRUCTION MODE ACTIVATED IN AREA X. ALL DANGEROUS ELEMENTS ARE TO BE ELIMINATED."

The computer alerted Axl's to the immediate danger and a realization of horror etched into his face.

"Oh this is perfect! Time to go!" yelled in annoyance Axl quickly looked around the destroyed to find a way out.

However there was one problem. To his disbelief and horror, there was no way out. He was trapped.

"Ah dammit!" pulling out his guns he made with last ditch attempt to escape with the low energy he has remaining and he was completely out of energy in his Sub-Tank reserves.

Axl rapidly shoot at all the walls hoping to break them but to no avail. But he ran out of energy too soon from the constant firing and started to lose focus and balance as he started to waver.

"Is this the end…?" Axl muttered tirelessly as he fell to his knees and soon fell to the ground completely drained.

The entire area started to explode, enveloping everything in its path as it quickly creped closely to where Axl laid.

A blue-colored Cyber Elf appeared in the room and above Axl as it enveloped him into its light and vanished before everything was gone. Silently both Axl and Copy X vanished from the world without a trace.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** It's finally come to this, the final battle between Axl and Copy X. This was truly one of the best fights in the story, one of my personal favorites, showing all of Axl's full capabilities in battle against Copy X's full arsenal of attacks and I even threw in a few original attacks to be it more unique. I hope you guys enjoy this fight!

I wanted to make the fight a little more unique and different from the game's battle, plus the idea of Axl flying came from watching the Rockman Online Trailer where it showed Axl flying so I thought I might as well add in it! Making it into an Aerial Final Battle, but admittedly I'm not that good with Aerial Battles so I hope it was good.

There's one more chapter which is the Epilogue, ending the story of Mega Man AXL: Zero Era and paving the path to Mega Man AXL: Zero Era 2. I'm amazed I've gotten this far with my fanfic, but it's all thanks to you all the reviewers and readers for supporting me.

Please enjoy the final two chapters and happy holidays to everyone!


	12. EPILOGUE: Keeping Our Promises…

**EPILOGUE: Keeping Our Promises…**

_

* * *

Am I alive? Phew that was close… I thought that was it! That would've been a _really_ lame way to go out after kicking Copy X's butt so hard!_

Axl started to move his body, but to no avail. Every part of his body ached and sore, making it hard to move even his fingers. The ground was warm and… sandy? A desert perhaps?

Starting to lift his head and tried to survey the surrounding area, but his vision was blurry like waking up from a deep slumber. Different from the time Ciel woke him up, he felt extremely tired and started to drowse a bit.

Suddenly Axl's body felt warm and light, leaving all of the fatigue he once had behind. The presence of someone nearby was close, the light warm and familiar. Axl know who it was and listen carefully as the light began to speak to him.

"I'm leaving the fate of this world up to you… Axl," the light said in a gentle but monotone voice.

Axl perked his head up a bit, the loneness and lack of a certain emotion betrayed the warm of its glow.

The light began to speak up again, keeping the same calm monotone voice. "Please allow me… to rest in peace just for… a little while longer my old friend."

After finishing its sentence the light started to take form, a blue male Reploid wearing a long blue and cyan color robe to match his armor and a rainbow colored halo or crown appearing right above his head. He looked down towards Axl giving him a knowing and wryly smile.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Axl… but you're the only one I can depend upon. Like I've always did during the rough times." the blue Reploid apologized.

Axl couldn't reply, still recovering his strength and listen to his best friends words of apology to him waiting patiently to finish his mind's story.

"You when fell to deep sleep hidden away from the world, both himself and Zero continue fighting against the Mavericks one by one," he stated casting down a gaze with a bittersweet smile, "Until Zero went to deep sleep himself, to prevent another to use his powers and find a way to eliminate the source of the virus within… and find a way to save you as well."

Axl's eyes widen a bit, choking on his own breathe not knowing how to reply.

The blue light smiled, a sad expression crossing his features, "Since both you and Zero disappeared I was the only one left to fight in the wars to come… all alone against an uncountable number of Mavericks for nearly 100 years."

"Battle after battle, killing after killing, it was so painful, so sad, and so hurtful that I the cruelest part was… I stopped caring about all that. I just killed and killed one Maverick after another without remorse, without fear, without care and… without worrying about my enemies and friend," the blue Reploid continue emotionlessly.

His response, his pain, his heartfelt regret hidden beneath his words struck Axl in the heart. All this time he had to fight alone, losing friends, enemies, everything. And the most part of it as well, he lost his emotions in the process… becoming a shell of his former self.

"But I still held on, remembering the days when you and Zero were there. With you guys keeping an eye on me, encouraging me, support me, guiding me back on the right path again after swaying so many times I was able to keep on moving forward and keep my sense of self intact. Even when you disappear I still tried to remember your words…"

Tears, tears were falling down Axl's face now. _I'm sorry X, I'm sorry X… I can't turn back time and these apologizes mean nothing now… but I'm…_

Memories of days long ago resurfaced in Axl's mind. The times were X was unsure of himself with his methods and Zero prodding why he fights and why he exist and Axl was always there for them both. Cheering them up, reminding them to keep on fighting until the war is over, lighting up the dark mood with his optimist and straightforward attitude.

And the times where Axl was scolded for his misguided actions and even doubted himself at times, but X and Zero were there to support him too. Always believing in him always encourages as he's done for them before. To him they were his role models, people he strive to be, people he wanted to overcome, but that time is long gone.

"Axl… I'm alive so don't worry and I'm using the remainder of my power to protect this world from a dangerous threat that appeared during the Elf Wars, the Dark Elf. The same being that brought an end to the Maverick Wars and the start of the Elf Wars. Your words helped me regain my true self again when the time came again," the legendary blue Reploid Mega Man X looked down at his best friend giving him his true sincere genuine heartwarming smile like in the past.

"Thank you for everything Axl… I'm glad I meet you that day even though you caused some much trouble for everyone, but you worked hard to help everyone in need… and help me fight for everlasting peace for both Humans and Reploids. Take care my friend…"

With that the blue light disappeared returning to where he came from to rest.

Finally recovering all of his energy again Axl stood up wiping away the tears in his eyes looking up into the blue sky.

"Got it X," Axl knowingly said. "Just leave it to me! I'm you're apprentice after all or am I not! I'll handle everything from here on out!"

Axl cast his gaze onto the ground, giving a cocky but sad smile to no one, "So leave it to me, that's why we're best friends, best partners… and brothers, right? Just sleep and when you wake up I'll show you a world where Humans and Reploids can live in peace again! That's our promise!"

He shouted on the last sentence into the sky before turning his attention behind.

A vast army of Neo Arcadian stood before, more than the army he fought during the invasion on the Resistance Base. A sea of blue Reploids and Golems enter every part of Axl's field of vision.

"Besides I made a promise to Ciel as well! And I don't go back on my promises to my friends! And just you wait X! I'll become a bigger badass and kickass legend than you were! Hehe!"

Axl readily pulls out his guns as the army runs in toward him.

"I can't keep on crying forever and I have to keep on pushing forward! And I'll continue with doing what I do best! When I see a Maverick standing right before me!"

Axl disappears behind one of the Neo Arcadian blasting it behind its head and jamming his other gun into another Neo Arcadian's head before blowing it up as well and rips another Neo Arcadian in half by roundhouse kicking it with such vicious velocity.

Most of the Neo Arcadian slowly back away, fearing the black Reploid before them. A cocky and amusing smile crosses his face, beaming with a fire of light never before seen in the young Reploid's eyes.

"I'll turn all into scrap metal! Hehe, my trigger-finger just itching to mop the floor with you guys now!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Will this is it, the ending chapter of the Mega Man AXL: Era Zero fanfic. It was indeed a good run and I enjoy writing this fanfic. I'll glad you people stuck it out with me until the very end of this fanfic, but don't feat my dear friends! Even though this story is over Axl's adventure still continues!

Look forward for the upcoming sequel, Mega Man AXL: Zero Era 2, which follows Axl's journey in the ZERO timeline during MMZ2. Also expect more Lumine from now on and some interaction between Axl and the Guardians of X… as well as Elpizo.

See ya next time guys!


End file.
